Out of the Darkness
by Rhii
Summary: Set post Blackveil. Lynx returns home with news of Mornhavons return. Will Karigan be able to get back? How can Mornhavon be finally defeated? Contains spoilers of Blackveil. KarixZachary.
1. Chapter 1: Truth in the Darkness

**Chapter 1: Truth in the Darkness**

* * *

><p>All was still and black. In the darkness of the close space, Karigan breathed shallowly trying not to waste the already thin air. She had been trapped in the small space for what seemed like days but judging by the quality of the air it could have only been hours. She was calm now, resigned to her fate.<p>

She had given up fighting; her fists ached from pounding on the stone above her and her voice felt hoarse from shouting for help. Clearly wherever she was no one was around to hear her lame attempts of escape from her tomb. In her despair she had tried to use both her sabre and the Bonewood staff despite the small space, all she had ended up doing was finding more uncomfortable positions to lay in.

Her entire body ached and the intense pain had that she had earned from pulling the shattered glass from the mirror out of her legs had subsided. The cold was numbing her body and although it made it harder for her to move she was thankful for the effect it was having on her sore body.

Closing her eyes she moved her fingers along the sharp contours of the mirror that had been embedded in her leg. Questions assailed her, what had happened to Yates? Was Mornhavon gone or just wounded? Where were the others in the party; Lynx, Telagioth, Ealdaen and Lhean? She would never know.

She could only hope she had done enough to at least slow Mornhavon down or perhaps she had managed to get rid of him for good. She could not feel his presence but she could not be sure if that meant anything. She could be anywhere. She hoped that the rest of the party had gotten away safely and that she had not abandoned them in the darkness of Blackveil forest.

_I am going to die_, she thought lying on the smooth stone, her cut hand roughly bandaged by a length of cloth she had torn from her shirt. The revelation brought an unexpected calmness.

Alone in the dark with just her thoughts she sighed. _Zachary_, she regretted not being able to see him one last time. _At least_, she thought, _he will get my letter_. He would be married soon, or maybe he was already- she had no grasp of when or where she was. Sacoridia would have a good and fair queen in Estora. Here in the darkness she felt no ill for the couple nor was she angry at what could never be.

_If only I could see him_, she sighed_, I would have liked that, to see him one last time._

Her thoughts shifted to Condor. Although she missed him she was glad he was safe in the encampment not stuck here with her. _He has outlasted two Riders now_. Was he being treated well by the men in the camp? As she thought of the encampment at the D'Yer Wall guilt washed over her.

_Alton. I felt so betrayed by you_. She groaned, it all seemed so silly now. _Will you miss me when I'm gone? Will you and Estral forgive me?_

She smiled as an image of Zachary, that night long ago on the tower surfaced. She remembered the darkness around them, the slight wind in his hair, and his loving words to her ... _Zachary, I loved you. I never told you, there is no hope for us now._

Still she knew in her body, soul and heart_ he loved me too._

Rider Sir G'ladheon sighed happily as the darkness whisked her away.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rider Returns

**Chapter 2: A Rider Returns**

* * *

><p>At last Sacor City came in to view. Tired feet pushed the bedraggled Green Rider onwards<em>. Some Rider<em>, he thought wryly, _I have walked half way across Sacoridia_. Pushing dark unkempt hair from his face he limped onwards down the Kingsway towards the city gates.

The guards at the gate looked at him funnily but let him pass in to the city without challenging him, no doubt they saw some strange people enter the city. He thought he heard one of them mutter something about a "conquering hero" before they both sniggered, but Lynx did not care anymore. _Let them think what they want_, _my news is far more important than childish name calling_.

Lynx struggled through the crowds up the long and winding road towards the Palace. The normal people of Sacoridia unaware of Mornhavon's return went about their daily business; unconcerned about a single Rider forcing himself onwards, his feet leading him onwards almost like a dream. He was almost there. Soon his long journey from the Wanda Plains would be over, he might have had enough coin left to buy another horse along the way but he would not consent to be carried by any other that his Owl, whom he had left in the encampment by the wall before entering the nightmarish forest of Blackveil.

He dreaded and hoped for the end of this journey. Once in the Palace he would be safe, however bringing the news of the fates of Yates and Karigan to the Captain and in fact the King was not something he looked forward to.

A familiar face filled with both terror and relief greeted him as he reached the gates of the palace. Someone must have reported that he was coming. He could feel weariness pulling at him urging him to rest. But first he had to pass on the message, the message that had haunted him the entire journey.

"Tell her..." He started but could not continue.

* * *

><p>A woman with greying red hair caught Rider Lynx as he lost consciousness. Aided by one of the guards, who had been standing idly on duty at the gate; she carried her unconscious Rider in to the castle towards the mending wing. He was worryingly light to carry and his usually smart uniform was in bad way. Yet he lived.<p>

After depositing her weary rider within a chamber in the mending wing she let Ben take over. He would treat his fellow rider's injuries well and be there support him when he woke. She would be of little help here.

The Captain ran a hand through her hair. One of her riders was home at last but what of the others, what about the party that accompanied him on his last mission. She resigned herself to waiting. She would not find out anything until he had had the time to recover a little. Yet her mind was full of questions; who was Lynx trying to get the message to, was it herself, or was there another woman... Lynx did not seem to type to make romantic attachments but now was not the time for guessing games.

She turned towards the throne room. _Might as well get it over with_, she was not looking forward to informing the King of her rider's appearance on foot to the city nor was she looking forward to explaining the lack of comrades with whom Lynx had travelled with. The King would not be happy that one of her riders had not returned yet.

Her mind turned to the two missing riders. Yates and Karigan were both senior trustworthy riders and an integral part of the Kings Messenger service. She prayed for them to both return safely to the palace.

_Karigan!_ She groaned, _the King will not be happy at all._

As she arrived at the throne room she noticed that Zachary was not yet present despite the fact the Queen was already holding an audience with a group of petitioners. Estora looked up for a brief moment and nodded slightly to acknowledge her presence. The Captain walked quietly up to the throne and waited patiently for the group of petitioners that seemed to be mainly made up of woodsmen, to finish. After dismissing the foresters Estora turned to Laren.

"Yes Captain?" She smiled slightly.

Laren did not want to let someone know before Zachary but it seemed she had no choice. "I came to bring news of the return of Rider Lynx."

"Ah I see. He was alone?"

"Yes your Highness. He has not yet awoken."

Estora nodded. "Very well. Zachary is in his study looking over the paper work and audiences from when he was indisposed."

Laren bowed glad to be dismissed so quickly and for Estora's acceptance that until Lynx woke there would not be any need for her to be present in any discussion about the land beyond the Wall. There was no doubt that Estora would become a fine Queen_, if only Zachary let her_ _be more_.

As she reached the King's study she straightened her uniform out nervously. _No time like the present_, she reminded herself. The Weapons let her straight in.

"Sire?"

The man seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts, his almond shaped eyes snapping on to his long-time friend Laren Mapstone stood to attention before him. She bowed to her King glad that the Queen was not present in the King's study. The news she bore would be best heard in private.

"Yes Captain?" He asked tiredly.

She wet her lips. "Rider Lynx has returned, Highness, Alone and on foot." She waited as the news sank in before continuing. "He is in the mending wing and should not be interrupted until he has recovered some strength."

"Alone?" The king asked, his kings mask slipping away.

"Yes my lord."

"And the others?" His composure was slipping away, his eyes held hers desperately as if willing her to bring forth good news, news that they had all returned safely. She wished that she bore good news but it was not for a messenger to decide the news.

"I do not know. Rider Lynx lost consciousness before I could question him."

She kept his words to herself as she realised maybe he had become separated from the rest of the group. Maybe the woman he wanted to speak to was in fact Karigan. It would not be a wise idea to mention the woman the Zachary had such feelings for in the context of what both of them must be thinking.

"Thank you Captain. Dismissed." He announced a little too curtly.

She was not surprised he wanted to be alone. She too wanted time with her thoughts and to wait with her rider until he woke. Laren bowed and turned. As her hand rested on the door handle she heard him say her name.

"Laren, I cannot lose her." He murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to add in a bit here to show Estora in a postion of some power as I feel I had over looked her part earlier in the story. As Queen of Sacordia I thought she should play a bigger role in my story than I had previously planned.<strong>

**Enjoy the updates**

**Rix **


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogation

**Chapter 3: Interrogation**

* * *

><p>He had dreamt he was being cut in to by millions of slender shards of silver. Not silver, he realised, but the looking glass Karigan had shattered at Mornhavon's feet. It was not surprising that he still had dreams... no, nightmares... about what had occurred.<p>

Lynx stared up at the ceiling of his room in the mending wing, waiting for the moment that Captain Mapstone would enter the room and finally question him. He sighed deeply he was ready to report, he had been waiting for Ben to pronounce him well enough for almost five days. But how could he explain that he did not know where either Karigan or Lhean where, how could he manage to bring himself to think of Yates final words to him on the planes.

A hesitant knock was followed by a head of flaming hair poking around the door.

"Lynx..." She murmured hesitantly.

He smiled wryly. He would get this report over and done with, then he could try to forget the entire misadventure. He waited patiently as the Captain fetched a chair and helped him sit up in the bed. He winced as his sore body moved but bore it with no complaint; he did not want to tell his story laying down like a sick child.

"We travelled in good time to the encampment at the Wall, where we were greeted by Lord Alton and Lady Estral. The night before the summer solstice Karigan met the Eletians in the woods by the encampment and spoke with them briefly, the next day in full light we crossed the breach."

He left out the part about Alton and Karigan's fight in the encampment, it was something that did not need to go in to a formal report, nor did he feel he could explain such a private matter when Karigan had not returned yet.

He explained how they had travelled deep in to the forest, the lanterns on the way of light. He shuddered as he described the humming birds and their first loss. He explained the journey through Blackveil in detail, all too aware he could not tell Mapstone the whole story that concerned Karigan and the Sleepers.

Finally he had one last thing to say. He held out the small golden object, that he had kept close for the entire return journey, and presented it to his Captain.

"This is Yates. Mornhavon possessed his body, I'm not sure what happened but Karigan broke the looking mask and we ended up on the Wanda Plains. I found Yates..." Lynx voice finally broke.

He knew the Captain was probably looking at him in shock. No one had ever seen him this emotional before. He steeled himself; he only needed to say this last bit.

"He wanted her to know it wasn't her fault... tell her... tell Karigan, not her fault." He couldn't say anymore.

"And then you walked back?" The Captain finally asked.

He nodded.

"What about Owl?"

"We left Owl and the others with Lord Alton at the encampment."

The Captain finally stood and moved to the door. "I will send for them."

Lynx nodded. Maybe Owl could do something to reassure him. He fell in to a dreamless sleep for the first time in weeks.

* * *

><p>Laren Mapstone waited nervously outside the King's study. He was busy holding an audience with a minor noble that had come to enjoy the royal wedding celebrations. Fastion stood at the door his face gaunt as he stared intently at the wall opposite him. She knew the Weapons would know that Karigan had not returned from Blackveil and because of the esteem they held for her, for some unknown reason, this had given them an air that worried her. Weapons were deadly even in a good mood but in this brooding anger they seemed to have developed since Lynx's return they made a very intimidating presence in the palace corridors.<p>

The door of the study opened and a noble looking lady swept passed her, a haughty look etched on her face. Laren rolled her eyes and walked in to the King's study, she bowed to her Monarch who had moved from his position behind the desk to greet her. She sighed, with Queen Estora looking over the wedding preparations it was easier to find a time when she could talk to the King alone.

She summarised Lynx's report and let him know that it would be written up as soon as Lynx had recovered enough to go through it again with her. Then he too could question Lynx about the events in Blackveil, but at the moment he must rest. She was afraid Zachary may be too intense in the details of what could have happened to Karigan to let her Rider get the time he needed for recovery. She had so far left out the definite fates of the party members but now she had no choice.

"Sire as far as Lynx knows the casualties are as such; Of the Sacoridian's Lynx saw Gillard Ardmont, Rider Cardell, Lieutenant Grant and Private Porter fall." Here she paused. "He informs me that Ardmont had been sent by Coutre to make sure Rider Sir G'ladheon did not make it back alive, so she did not damage your marriage. Ealdaen the Eletian stopped him in time but it was close. Of the Eletians only two ended up with Lynx on the Wanda Plains; Ealdaen and Telagioth."

"What about Rider Sir G'ladheon?" He asked.

She winced at the urgency in his voice. She looked at the floor suddenly finding her boots immensely interesting and braced herself for the worst reaction.

"What about Karigan?" He asked again the pain clear in his voice. "Where is she?"

"Lynx did not know Majesty. Neither she nor Lhean turned up the night they waited; the Eletians said she could be anywhere. She managed to wound Mornhavon gravely but she did not manage to destroy him."

"Anywhere?"

"Or anywhen. With her ability to pass through the layers of the world it is uncertain where she will be. They presume she is alive however..." She paused unsure how to go on.

She took a step back not wanting to intrude upon the King's mourning. She bowed uncertain if he even noticed her and left Zachary's office. Now she would have to tell her riders the bad news and ready them for battle with the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4: Out of the Darkness

**Chapter 4: Out of the Darkness**

* * *

><p>Karigan watched with surprise as the lid of her tomb was moved away. She breathed the non-stale air in greedily and as she winced away from the lights that flickered above her. She heard a sharp intake of breath somewhere above her and she squinted to see the source.<p>

"I remember you." A familiar voice murmured.

Letting her eyes get used to the light she looked up in to the face of her rescuer with surprise. Agemon. The caretaker looked down at her with contempt as he motioned for the people with him, presumably caretakers, to lay the lid of her prison down. From the appearance of the caretaker she knew she must be somewhere in the tombs under the palace.

She froze and looked around. Whose tomb was she laid in? There was no sign of bones or remnants of gifts to go with the royal body to the next life. Agemon answered her question for her with an aggrieved tone.

"You are bleeding in the Queens final resting place."

She had heard those words from his mouth before. She groaned, oh yes she knew exactly where she was now. What time she was in, was a different question. Agemon looked older than she remembered him but she could not be completely sure, after all she had never looked at him too closely before. A Weapon she did not know pulled her roughly out of the tomb and for the first time she saw her prison from the outside.

The sides of the tomb bore both the Courte and Hillander coats of arms, decorations of flowers snaked in-between pictures of the person's life. A scene as seen from the coast looking over the sea was carved next to an image of a crown and sceptre. Taking a deep breath she let her eyes fall on the lid of the sarcophagus that rested near her feet. Carved in stone was the sleeping form of her old friend Lady ... no Queen Estora.

The Weapon pulled her to face him roughly. "Why where you in the Queens tomb? It has been sealed for the past three years to wait for her since the wedding. Who are you?"

Three years? When she had left the wedding had not been for another several months. How long had she been gone? What had happened while she was gone that would lead to the opening of Estora's final resting place. She felt faint as she thought of the consequences. What if Mornhavon had grown stronger again?

"Who are you?" The Weapon asked again shaking her without the slightest amount of delicacy considering her state.

She thought she heard Agemon mutter something about being a nuisance under his breath. She drew herself to her full height holding on to her staff of Bonewood with her good arm to balance her. She would not be treated like a traitor for doing the best for the country again. The Weapons countenance seemed to falter as she glared at him.

"I am Rider Karigan G'ladheon. I have returned from Blackveil. I must speak with the King." She said.

"Not just anyone can see the King. Prove you are who you say girl."

She glowered at him. "Ask Fastion, Arms Master Dent or Captain Mapstone. Tell them that Karigan has returned. I bring important news I don't need detaining any longer. "

The Weapons face softened slightly. "The captain perished in the attack on the Queen. Fastion will be here soon."

"How?" Her voice seemed to be caught in her throat.

Tears came to her eyes, the Captain, how could she be gone. Where any of her friends still alive? She cast a look over to the tomb next to Estora's dread falling heavy on her heart. As much as she could not bear not knowing, Karigan was not sure if she wanted to know the answer. Her tongue felt like lead as she struggled with the words.

"Zachary?" She managed weakly.

"He lives." A new but familiar voice answered.

She turned trying to crane her head to see the owner. She would know the voice of the man she loved anywhere. He looked older as her strode towards her, more careworn but the relief on his features. As he drew nearer she felt dizzy. His almond eyes swam with emotion as her removed her from the support of the Weapon.

"Karigan" He murmured. "I thought you were dead."

She did not know how to reply. Finding comfort in his warmth not caring about who was there, she leant in to the arms of the man who was also her king. She did not care if it was only for a moment, so much had happened. Out of the darkness and confinement of the sarcophagus it was overpowering. There had been so much loss.

She breathed in the King's sent deeply grateful of the comfort it brought her. Suddenly the tears came unbidden; her fate to never be with the man she loved, Alton and Estral, Yates, the Captain, Estora and many more. Her sobs racked her. Finally overcome by sorrow she did not care who saw her take comfort in the King's arms. She could feel his fingers running through her hair as she stood there trembling in his arms.

"Kari..." She felt his chest vibrate against her cheek as he spoke. "We need to talk."

She looked up in to his deep brown eyes with her still wet ones and sighed. She made to move away but he only held her closer to his body. She felt her face warming as in occurred to her that everyone else had left, she was alone with the King, entwined within his strong arms. Zachary stroked her face gently.

"I got your letter." He murmured, "I know you could have never told me, I would have been so much more determined to have you. When I read the letter I was scared you'd never come back to me, I thought maybe those would be the final words I would hear from you. Knowing those words now and seeing you alive brings me great joy. I came here to bury a wife and instead found the woman I love alive, I should feel guilty but I don't. I've waited three years since Lynx returned."

She smiled weakly up at him. "Sire, Mornhavon..."

"I know he is back." He smiled wryly. "I should not hold you in this time any longer. You need to go back to your own time."

"But Laurelyn said I should not change the past."

Zachary smiled. "Something's were never meant to happen. You belong in the time you came from Karigan, the kingdom grows sick without you. Sacoridia and its people need you."

She nodded reluctantly. "This is the only time we will be together isn't it?"

"When you return to the right time I will already be married. But I want you to know I never stopped hoping you'd return. I never stopped trying to find a way out until the very end." He sighed. "Next time we meet I may not have yet read your letter; you will not have to live with my renewed hope for us."

Before her will left her she kissed him softly on the lips. She sadly smiled and stepped away her broach pulling on her, she looked at the man she loved one more time before she fell back through the layers of the world towards the next leg of her journey back through the white world.

Zachary watched her fade away sadly. If all went well she would be the only one that remembered this meeting. He may never kiss those soft lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>I did not change much in this Chapter. Mainly Grammar and spellings. If you can think of any further improvements let me know by Reviewing.<strong>

**Rhi**


	5. Chapter 5: Riders, Merchant and King

**Chapter 5: Riders, Merchant and King**

* * *

><p>Mara sighed with relief as the midday bell rang. The Quartermaster waved in dismissal to the various stable hands that had come to discuss the dubious quality of the new supplies of feed for the horses, and motioned for her to stay behind. She watched Hep longingly as he wandered off in search of food before looking back at the Quartermaster. He smiled wearily at her and handed her a small package.<p>

"It contains a letter to the Merchants Guild and a report of the current state of feed for the horses. Do you have a rider to spare?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes, it would make a good training run for one of the new riders."

The Quartermaster nodded. "I will not keep you from your meal."

Mara grinned and hurried out of the large office towards the servant's dining room just off the kitchens. Although the Green Riders where not exactly servants, they were not nobles either so ate with the rest of the castles staff in a large room packed with crude utilitarian benches. Despite its lack of grandeur the dining room was always packed just after the midday bell and Mara was lucky to squeeze in to a space beside Garth who was sitting with a lot of the latest recruits.

The giant Rider nodded in greeting as he wolfed down meat and potatoes.

"Garth would you be up to a short run to the Merchants Guild?" She asked picking up her own cutlery.

"Should be a good run in this weather." He smiled. "A training run?"

Everyone knew with the influx of new Riders that all short message errands would be made by two people, a seasoned Green Rider and a Rider-in-Training. She nodded and looked across the table to where one such Rider sat nervously. Mara decided that this shy new rider would be perfect to accompany the big friendly seasoned Rider.

"Ellin?"

The new Rider jumped and looked at Mara as if she was Captain Mapstone. Fighting the urge to grin, at the idea that she could be compared to the quick tempered fiery haired Captain by some of the more timid recruits, she gestured at Garth.

"Rider Bowen will be delivering a message to the Merchants Guild. You will accompany him. Report to the stables, fully prepared, at the ninth bell tomorrow. I will inspect your saddle bags at the tenth bell tonight." She announced.

The pale girl nodded and hurried out of the dining room without finishing her apple pie. Mara rolled her eyes. _Why are the new ones always so eager?_ She smiled at Garth and they fell in to an easy silence.

"Training tonight?" Garth asked.

She nodded. Mara always looked forward to staff training with Donal; it was good to feel strong and able again despite her missing fingers. She found that she genuinely liked her teacher or at least more so than the idea of training with Arms Master Drent. The thought of Drent reminded her of Karigan and her heart sank. How she dearly missed her friend.

She sighed and remembered what the Captain had in mind for them this afternoon. It had been five weeks since Lynx had returned to them; in light of the trouble Karigan seemed to get herself in to even when she was in the confined spaces of the palace she had to admit the Captains worries were founded. The idea of looking through Karigan's belongings in hope of finding anything that would help them find out her fate was bad enough but the idea that Karigan might not return...

She shook herself as she saw a Green Foot runner jogging purposefully towards her. Hopefully it would not be a cancellation from Donal; she would need the combat to make her feel better after an afternoon dwelling on Karigan.

"Chief Rider!" The small boy squeaked. "The Captain wants to see you urgently"

* * *

><p>It was a warm day the sun shining off the coats of the messenger horses and warming Lynx back as he looked over the paddock, the long grass rippling in the light breeze. In the furthest corner stood his long-time companion, a black and white piebald, happily grazing undeterred by the palace wall. Reluctantly he turned to look at the horse nearest him; Condor was stubbornly standing facing towards the palace gates yet again showing the intelligence the messenger horses were known for.<p>

_Karigan,_ Lynx sighed. _She's out there somewhere and Condor knows it._

Taking it as a sign of encouragement he turned away from the paddock and walked towards the training field. He knew he needed to be stationed here in the castle, now, with the threat of Mornhavon, but he did not like civilization. He preferred instead the tall pines and animals of the border lands of Sacoridia. _When this is all over_, he vowed to himself, _I will return to the forest_.

"Lynx."

He turned to see Mara walking down the grassy slope towards him. He nodded in greeting, but his heart sank. Was this going to turn in to another long questioning session about Blackveil, Mornhavon and Karigan?

He sighed heavily as he remembered the audience he had had yesterday with the King. His monarch had seemed unusually interested in Karigan, but then that was why Ardmont was sent on the mission to Blackveil to get rid of her. Lynx did not tell the King that he and the few Eletians that had survived knew of the pair's feelings for each other. In fact, from what Yates had told him, Karigan had thought that the king did not know about her feelings towards him.

"Lynx?" Mara asked again.

He shook himself. "Yes? Sorry what were you saying?"

She laughed. "I was just asking if you'd like to go for a ride. I thought you might want to get away from Sacor City for a few hours. There is a message to go to the Mayor of Childrey. I managed to clear it with Ben if you wanted to go."

He nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

"Also we will be going through Yates' belongings later today. We have already searched through Karigan's room, although we are leaving all her belongings in for now. Alton said he found a message from her in his tent that she wrote before she entered Blackveil, thus the search. We found three letters. Ty is riding out to give one to Stevic G'ladheon. He is also taking a new rider as part of a training run..."

"I don't envy Ty of the task. Bringing news to the wealthiest merchant in Sacoridia about the disappearance of his daughter with a Rider-in-Training in tow isn't the easiest of tasks."

"He volunteered for it."

That did not surprise him. Riding with someone gave you a good idea of exactly who they were-the good, and the bad. It took a special kind of person to actually volunteer. _What was it the other riders called Ty?_ He smiled as he remembered Karigan explaining "Rider Perfect" to the newest recruits before they left for Blackveil. Although she would never admit it, Karigan made a good teacher. He almost laughed at what she would say about that idea.

"The second letter Captain Mapstone has. It's for all of us, so once she has read it we will all be allowed to read it. Although I'm sure you know her sentiments as well as I do."

He nodded. "It will be a fond farewell to her family."

They stood in companionable silence for a while, in which Lynx found himself wondering who the third letter was for. Karigan's life revolved around the Riders and her father. Who else was there? Alton had received one from the encampment at the wall. Who else would Karigan write to? He knew how she felt about...

"The King!" He whispered.

No she wouldn't have risked writing a letter with her feelings in it to him. Unless, he remembered, she thought she would be dead when he received it.

"Mara?"

She gave an assertive noise while watching her horse in the paddock wistfully.

"Who was the third letter for?" He asked desperately.

"Hmmm?"

"Who was Karigan's other letter addressed to?"

"Oh."

Please don't say Zachary, he thought.

Mara smiled "King Zachary of course. The Captain was planning to give it to him at the end of the public audience."

Lynx swore. Ignoring Mara's calls to him he raced back towards the throne room, as best as he could through the crowded corridors of leaving petitioners, ignoring the indignant nobles and the stares of the Weapons. The King could not read Karigan's letter unless she really was dead; there was nothing that would endanger the kingdom more than the King knowing the woman he loved really did love him back. Obviously Lynx was the only person that thought Karigan could make it back.

As he reached the throne room he saw Captain Mapstone leaving. What if he was too late? Not thinking he burst into the almost empty throne room only to be held back by a tall stony-faced Weapon. Fastion, wasn't it? On the dais, head in his hands, sat the King, a single piece of parchment on the floor. The Weapon led him out of the throne room gently and smiled weakly.

"He knows about my Sister-in-arms' feelings now?"Fastion asked.

Exhausted, Lynx nodded. There would be trouble when Karigan got back. If she survived this war against Mornhavon then what? Lynx felt sorry for her. He had never fallen in love and had vowed not to. But to fall in love with the most unattainable man in Sacoridia? Karigan sure knew how to attract trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>In this Chapter I added in the whole section from Mara's POV I felt it gave the reader a bigger picture of life inside the Castle after all Karigan has a lot of friends so to focus on only a few would not give the desired affect.<strong>

**Let me know what you think of the new section and how it fits in.**

**Rhi**


	6. Chapter 6: Letters Destination

**Chapter 6: Letters Destination**

* * *

><p>"Zachary?"<p>

The King stopped his relentless pacing and turned wearily to see his wife watching him apprehensively. They were alone in the royal apartments but Zachary could not allow himself to relax. The letter he had received from Karigan at the end of the public audience had proved to fuel his desperation more than control it.

"Yes?" He asked, slightly exasperated.

"What's wrong?" She looked concerned.

There was no point pretending that he was fine. Estora was very perceptive and he was hardly being subtle by pacing in the same spot since the sixth bell. He looked at the woman he had been forcibly wedded to while he was sick. She was elegant, diplomatic and beautiful; everything he could have hoped for in a marriage for alliance. So why did his traitorous heart desire someone he could never be with, someone that had always run from him, someone that would never put herself above her country. He sighed deeply, why could he not fall in love the blonde beauty he was married to?

"I got a letter today." He said finally.

Suddenly he did not want to share the contents of the letter with anyone. It was addressed to him in neat concise handwriting, written in hope that he might receive it if something went ill in Blackveil Forest. Zachary understood that there were some things she would say only if she knew she would never return, but despite that, the context was surprisingly cheerful, if a bit wistful toward the end.

Here he was surrounded by grandeur, safe behind these stone walls with Weapons guarding him, while the woman he loved may be lying dead somewhere in the evil twisted forest beyond the wall. He had not been able to protect her, no matter how hard he tried. She was a wild spirit and he had never wanted to change that; all he wanted was to know her feelings. How hollow that wish had become. He knew she cared for him, but she may never return from her last mission.

"A letter?"

Zachary sighed and nodded.

"From?" Estora pressed.

"Rider Sir G'ladheon." _My Kari, _his mind corrected him.

He watched with surprise as conflicting emotions crossed his wife's porcelain face. Concern, then jealousy flashed across her perfect visage before her expression cleared with a saddened sigh. Without another sound, she abruptly rose from her chair and left the room. He felt like he should follow her, comfort her even, but the pain of Karigan's loss was still too raw.

_What I need is a walk to clear my thoughts_. The idea of doing something active cheered him up a little. _Maybe,_ he mused_, I should go visit Condor_. Yes, the messenger horse would miss Karigan as much as he did and would not judge him for mourning Karigan. _I won't be bothersome just someone bringing some extra oats as a treat while his rider is away_, Zachary smiled and set off in the direction of the rider stables accompanied by his ever faithful shadows.

He decided to take the long way to the stables, avoiding the busier corridors of the castle, and instead turned down a long dimly lit corridor. His footsteps echoed down the empty stone corridor; he presumed his Weapons had sensed his mood and decided to make themselves silent and invisible even to him.

He tripped as his foot hit something solid lying across the corridor. He looked down but could not see anything. Fastion and Willis had already stepped up beside him, Willis angling himself in between the King and the invisible barrier.

Fastion knelt down by the King's feet and felt around, his hands finally coming to rest on nothing. Zachary looked on in surprise as the normally stone-faced Weapon smiled weakly and seemingly put his arms around nothing and shook it. Zachary looked at Willis for an explanation but saw that the Weapon looked as confused as he was.

"She's cold..." Fastion murmured, "Highness your long coat?"

_She..._ Curious, but still confused, he shrugged off his long coat and handed it to the concerned man_. How does Fastion know what's going on? Who is she? _He mused as Fastion wrapped his long coat around the invisible thing._ Invisible... She... Karigan!_

He knelt down beside his friend and put his hand out towards the invisible Rider. He gasped as he felt a cold hand where there should have been nothing. Fastion smiled and placed the unconscious Rider into Zachary's arms. They watched as the woman they all had thought was dead slowly materialized in the Kings arms, her face peaceful.

"Willis go find Rider Ben."

Willis nodded and ran off down the corridor. Zachary let one hand stroke the cold cheek of the woman he loved. She was back. He smiled and pulled her closer to him, trying to warm her with his body. Karigan was alive.


	7. Chapter 7: Green Rider Found

**Chapter 7: Green Rider Found**

* * *

><p>Estora sat alone in the dark. She could call to a servant to light the torches in her ante-chamber but she did not feel like sitting alone surrounded by the grandeur of the Royal apartments. She clutched at the small book on her lap; she had ordered it to be fetched from the library after Laren Mapstone's recommendation to read to Zachary when they were alone. <em>A book of brave and heroic deeds<em>, she mused, _not unlike Karigan's life. Far away from life here in the palace._

She sighed as she remembered watching the King pacing his chambers desperately. He had not been wearing a mask when he had said Karigan's name. She could guess all too well what had been in the Knights last letter to the King. Estora had seen the feelings of her old friend clearly before she had left for Blackveil but it was not that that had upset her. She could accept Karigan's feelings for the King after all she too had fallen for him.

Zachary loved Karigan. Zachary cared for a dead woman more than her. She shook herself, hadn't she come in to the engagement in love with a dead Green Rider? But she was not in the mood for being rational. She had loved Fryan and would have given up anything for him. Zachary felt the same she had felt for F'ryan about another. Yet she could not make herself see it that way.

Thinking of F'ryan made her feel guilty. She who had sworn that she would find a way for them to be together and that she would always love him had failed. She had fallen in love with another after his death and even married for the alliance that her father had always wanted. Had she really changed so much since F'ryan's death.

Estora shook herself. _I must do something_, she sighed, _envying a dead woman is not what the Queen of Sacoridia should be doing._

The irony of her situation did not escape her. Once she had longed to be born of a different station just to be with F'ryan and yet if he had not died Karigan would have never met the King. _But then again if F'ryan was alive I would have never married another,_ she mused. _Neither of us would have fallen in love with Zachary._

She sighed and stood. Her husband would return soon and she should be there to greet him with warm words, she would comfort him if only in the hope that one day he would love her in the same way.

* * *

><p>Karigan groaned. Her head hurt and her body felt like it had been subjected to a gruelling three hour session with Drent. Karigan knew she would have to get up soon, find out where she had 'travelled' to this time, but she wanted to rest for a little longer. Dimly she remembered the pull of her broach bringing her to wherever and whenever she lay now before weariness had overcome her.<p>

Her body felt so much warmer than the other times she had travelled; perhaps she was getting used to slipping through the deeper layers of the world. She allowed herself a wry smile. It was more likely that in her semi-conscious state she had found somewhere warm to rest. She stretched a little in hope of moving her body towards the source of warmth and was rewarded with a rush of heat through her body as she lay against something pleasantly warm. As she moved she felt finely woven soft fabric fall onto her bare hand. Her hand jerked back in surprise and she opened her eyes to see a beautifully carved stone ceiling above her, and a familiar face clouding most of her vision.

Relieved almond shaped eyes stared into her own, the warmth against her body moved and encompassed her. She blushed as she realised that her source of warmth had been... was...her monarch's body. She could feel his strong arms pulling her closer to him.

_Just like when we kissed,_ she smiled at the memory. _But it never happened for this Zachary... he doesn't know how I feel about him._

"Karigan," he murmured, "You're alive, thank the gods."

"Highness..."

He hushed her with one finger pressed lightly against her lips; she had to fight the urge to kiss his calloused finger. She desperately wanted to tell him she loved him, just to feel those soft lips upon hers once more, but her duty to Sacoridia stopped her before she could even find the words.

_I am the daughter of a merchant, a commoner_, she reminded herself. _He is the High King of Sacoridia, there will never be a place for us except in dreams._

"We thought you were dead." He murmured. "You've been missing for months."

She shivered as she remembered Estora's tomb—the High Queen of Sacoridia ambushed, along with Captain Mapstone and an age of sorrow to come. Unless she could stop Mornhavon from gathering his strength. She doubted the King would be happy to let her return to Blackveil, but she had to defeat Mornhavon before he gained enough power to cover the lands in darkness.

Pushing away the dark thoughts, she looked into his sad eyes.

"How long was I gone?" She asked hesitantly.

He sighed and she felt him hold her more tightly. She could not stop herself from thinking about the kiss they had shared in the future—the kiss she could never allow to happen. _His lips_, she found herself thinking, _so perfect, so irresistible..._

Tearing her thoughts away from the impossible Karigan noticed she was not the only one that had become distracted. Looking away pointedly, disturbed by the warmth and understanding in his features, she tried to sit up but was prevented by the arms encompassing her.

"Your highness?" She asked hesitantly.

Karigan allowed herself a slight smile as she looked up at her monarch who was obviously still lost in thought unaware of her question. Just thinking where those thoughts might be made her shiver in anticipation, of what she did not know. The darkness clung to them as if cloaking them from the rest of the world and pushed away thoughts of the Weapons Karigan knew would be watching over them with an ever silent vigil.

Zachary seemed to pull himself together as she heard footsteps coming towards them. Wearily he helped her sit in time to see Ben hurrying along the corridor towards them. For some reason when Ben saw Karigan he blushed a deep shade of crimson before issuing instructions to the King and the Weapons in order for him to do his work.

After many minutes of examining his patient Ben seemed satisfied and stood up. He gestured to Fastion to come help her stand. Gratitude washed through her for the mender separating her from the Kings touch. It was too much for her to try and resist the urge to tell the King the truth in her current state.

"Kari... Rider Sir G'ladheon will accompany me to the Mending Wing and remain there until I deem she is fully recovered," Ben announced. "Weapon may I borrow you?"

Fastion nodded and helped Karigan follow the rider mender towards the Mending Wing.

The King watched them go his heart suddenly lighter. _She's alive_, He smiled, _and she loves me_. Despite his marriage to Estora he became more determined than ever that he would protect the woman he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>I added the small section from Estora's POV to this chapter. Karigan x Zachary shouldn't be the only relationship explored.<strong>

**Any ideas or comments? Don't forget to R&R :)**

**Rhi**


	8. Chapter 8: Road From Blackveil

**Chapter 8: Road from Blackveil**

* * *

><p>Lauren Mapstone drummed on the arm of her seat irritably as she watched the King. He was leaning forwards fully absorbed by the words of the young Rider-Mender in front of him, questioning Ben about the running of the Mending Wing now that Master Destarion had been reassigned to the River Unit. Zachary could have called for any mender while the new Master Mender was being chosen, but she knew why he had called her Rider, he was hoping for news of Karigan.<p>

She noted with amusement that the young mender could not meet the Kings gaze without turning a deep shade of crimson, most would overlook it as nerves but she knew better. Ben had spent a long period of time connected to the King's mind after the failed assassination attempt and had been witness to a particular dream involving Karigan, and although the mender had since stopped blushing at the mention of Karigan he still seemed uneasy around the source of the dream.

She looked over Zachary to where Estora sat in the second throne, the Queens mask held firm but Lauren could see sorrow in her eyes. Both women knew who the King thought of as he sat in the grandeur of the throne room; his mind would be with the sleeping rider in the mending wing watched over by the other Riders.

Ben finished his report before turning to Lauren and smiling. "Rider Sir G'ladheon has been asking for you Captain," He paused momentarily as if wondering how to phrase the next part. "However Rider Lynx requests that he is not disturbed while he talks with her."

A rush of sympathy flooded through her as she realised they must be talking of the ordeals in Blackveil... and Yates. Cold flooded her as she remembered Lynx reporting Yates's last words. _Tell Karigan not her fault_. She saw understanding and sympathy on Estora's face, then as the queen looked at her husband Lauren could have sworn she saw jealously before her composure was once again assumed.

"Thank you Ben." The Captain smiled, "Let me know when they are done."

She waited until Ben was out of the throne room before she dared look at the expression of disbelief on the King's face. His mask was set as if carved in stone but she knew him better than that, he was jealous and perhaps suspected Lynx of being interested in the woman he loved. She had to choke back a laugh at the idea she could not imagine Lynx in love with a woman, he who preferred the wild to the city, to be tamed by a merchants daughter was laughable... _but so was the idea of a fiery merchants daughter capturing the King's heart_. At that thought she sobered.

"Captain?"

Lauren turned to see Estora looking at her pointedly. "Does Rider Sir G'ladheon know about Lord Spanes treachery?"

She sighed, she knew what the Queen was getting at. "She knows of it but not as the doing of your cousin, Highness."

Estora nodded. "Then I shall have to speak with her soon. Ask if she will see me when you visit?"

Lauren bowed, "I shall my lady."

"Lauren..." It was just a whisper.

She turned to Zachary to see his pale face looking intently at her. "Does she know you distributed the letters?"

Captain Mapstone went cold. She had thought that Karigan was dead but now she was safe and alive, however now the King knew what he should not. Karigan would have written the truth about the depth of her feelings in to that final letter to Zachary thinking that it could do no harm if Blackveil had truly claimed her.

Karigan did not know that her love was known by Zachary. Without bothering to excuse herself she hurried from the throne room, his entire thing was a mess; she ignored the calls behind her. Now Estora had no chance of gaining the Kings love in return. All she could do was hope that Karigan would keep running from her feelings for her Monarch.

* * *

><p>Karigan smiled despite herself as the raven haired Rider closed the door on the dull corridor of the mending wing. Lynx looked uncomfortable as he moved towards the chair beside the bed, he paused to look at her and their eyes met for a moment as he sat down, and she noticed a smile pulling at his lips.<p>

"You made it back... I'm glad." Karigan murmured glad that someone from the Blackveil party seemed to have escaped the hellish forest unscathed.

"After we got separated I ended up on the Wanda Plains it was a long walk back but," he shrugged, "I am used to solitude. Although..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sure that is nothing compared to your story. Worn out boots is a lot less of an adventure than materialising in a corridor."

"I think we are both tired of adventure now," She smiled. "What of the others?"

"Others?" He asked sadly, "Ealdaen and Telagioth have travelled back to Eletia to inform their king of what happened in Blackveil. Lhean ever turned up we presumed he was with you..."

Karigan shook her head. "I was completely alone in the tomb."

She could tell he wanted to ask more of her journey but he did not push her to relive it just yet. She was thankful to have someone that could understand what she had been through in the forest even if he had not travelled through the white world with her. Her smile fell in anticipation of the news to come; Mornhavon was not dead but what about...

"Yates?" She whispered.

Lynx hung his head and rested his hand on hers trying to lend her comfort. She was surprised by the deep show of feelings from the normally lone rider. Now the tears came unbidden, the loss of Yates lying heavily on her heart, it was not the shock for she had expected it. She felt the loss of her friend almost by her own hand ripping at her heart.

"He wanted you to know it wasn't your fault." Lynx whispered.

"But I threw the mirror..."

"Karigan you had to in order to harm Mornhavon. Yates trusted your judgement and so do I."

She blushed a little from the obvious compliment. They sat in companionable silence for a while, she was not bothered about his hand on hers, he was part of her family almost like a big brother. Karigan smiled at the comfort her fellow rider brought to her glad that it was Lynx and not the King that had seen her shed tears for Yates. Lynx who had been there with her in that horrible place.

Thinking about Zachary her mind wandered back to the kiss, he had known her feelings for him then in that future. She knew he must be married now ,after all the future version had been sure he would be, but she should probably ask before seeing the King and possibly his Queen, her heart sank at the idea. When had the future King opened the letter? Did Zachary know the truth yet?

"Did I miss the wedding?" She asked not bothering to hide her anxiousness.

"We missed the actual marriage as it was moved up, however the original date in a few weeks will be one of partying and celebration. I am sorry to say that it is your duty to attend... perhaps you could take someone with you? A friendly face might help you through it?"

Karigan groaned. She did not want to attend the wedding, she should be fighting Mornhavon not donning finery and having her heart ripped to pieces as she watched the King hold another woman in his arms. She would rather battle her way through the Sleepers than have to spend a day celebrating Zachary and Estora's union.

"Karigan..." Lynx paused. "The King read the letter."

She did not think things could get any worse. Having to see Zachary married, rubbing elbows with aristocrats, loosing Yates and now the King knowing her true feelings for him._ I would rather face Mornhavon than the man I love_. She mused, _is that cowardly or bravery?_


	9. Chapter 9: Decisions in the Pasture

**Chapter 9: Decisions in the Pasture**

* * *

><p>Karigan knocked on the door of the King's old study reluctantly. She was not looking forward to a face-to-face meeting completely alone with Estora. <em>Queen Estora<em>, she reminded herself. Normally she would have smiled at the Weapon who had opened the door for her but she could not bring herself to go beyond her mask of indifference. _A courtiers mask_, she mused darkly, _I am becoming an aristocrat_. She grimaced as she thought of what her father would say about that.

Clutching the Bonewood staff for support she crossed the threshold in to the bright solarium. Despite the grey clouds hanging of Sacor City the room remained well lit. Estora sat stiffly on one of the comfortable lounge chairs that had been moved in to the room since it had been taken over by the Queen. Estora smiled at Karigan and gestured to a seat.

"Thank you for coming Karigan. Please sit."

Karigan nodded and allowed herself to hobble over to the seat Estora had pointed to, the leg that the mirror had imbedded itself in had not fully healed yet. She noticed that tea and light refreshments had been set out for two on a low carved table. She watch Estora closely noting that her old friend looked tired and more careworn than she had before, no doubt the extra duties and time included in being Queen would take its toll.

"I here you are recovering well."

"Yes, your highness." Karigan hated the forced formality when everything used to be so easy between them, but now Estora was Queen of Sacoridia they could not enjoy the same friendship they had before. _And she is married to Zachary_, the traitorous part of her added.

"Please call me Estora..." Here the Queen hesitated, "like you used to do."

"Yes, your high... Estora." She corrected herself.

Estora smiled and handed her tea in fine porcelain cup. Picking up her own cup Estora sipped from it before sighing and looking Karigan directly in the eye.

"Do you know why I have called you here?" Estora asked.

Karigan shook her head, she doubted it was merely a social call. Perhaps she was going to be ordered to stay away from Zachary, or maybe Estora just wanted an account of Blackveil forest herself, most likely she knew about Ardmont.

"I am sure you are aware that while you were in Blackveil the King became... sick."

Karigan nodded. Lynx and the Captain had both explained briefly what had happened and why the marriage had been moved up so quickly. A lot of senior members of the King's council had been dismissed due to the actions they had taken.

"My cousin, the late Lord Spane had been trying to take as much power for Coutre... for himself as possible. He tried to control my actions through blackmail with the knowledge of F'ryan, he sought to make himself King by manipulating the situation of Zachary's sickness."Estora paused.

Karigan nodded again. So that was why Beryl Spencer was currently in residence as a Green Rider. She must have helped foil this coup plan as well as the previous attempt, no wonder she was allowed to stay for the wedding. Karigan had very little doubt that with Beryl's gift the new Queen could make good use of her in the coming months.

"With the help of Rider Spencer he was stopped, however..."

"Yes, yo... Estora?"

Estora smiled sadly at her. "It seems that before he died my cousin had a final card to play. He revealed to me the reason why he had chosen Gillard Ardmont to join the foray in to Blackveil."

So this was why Estora had wanted to talk to her in private. "I was not harmed."

Estora nodded. "That may be so. But before he left I gave him my blessing in doing so I almost sealed your fate Karigan. I sent a murderer after my friend in a place that was dangerous enough without. I know my sincerest apologies can not be enough to excuse..."

"You could not have known." Karigan overrode her.

Estora paused surprise passing over her pale porcelain skin. "Never the less I feel at fault for the damage that could have befallen you."

Karigan allowed herself a small smile at her old friends concern. "The fault is more mine that yours."

Estora sighed. "I'm worry that Spane was not the only one to know the King's regard for you. Your feelings do nothing to endanger you Karigan. A simple messengers feelings means naught on a political level even if you are the daughter of Stevic G'ladheon. To Spane... and men like him the key is how you can be used to affect the King."

Karigan was not surprised Estora had figured out where her heart lay. She felt lighter now, Estora may be Queen, Estora may be married to the man she loved but none of that mattered. Now she had a friend, a true friend back the loss of Alton seemed to hurt less. Smiling she let the conversation turn to other matters just like old times.

* * *

><p>Karigan blinked as she was finally led out of the dark castle in to the sun by Lynx. She almost cried in relief as the sun warmed her body and shone on to her face, it had been far too long since she had seen the sun properly, even under the sky in Blackveil it had been dark and foreboding. Here on the steps of the castle it was easier to shake off the lingering memories of the nightmarish forest than it had been in the flickering torch light of the Mending Wing.<p>

The riders descended the steps and walked towards the stables, Lynx sensing her mood left a comfortable silence hang between them, he had never been one for small talk anyway. The Rider Wing had grown lively; the Kings upcoming wedding celebrations meant that very few messages had been going out mostly due to the influx of people coming in to the city to partake in the wedding. Karigan had not been able to last long in the merry making focused on Zachary's wedding to Estora and had instead sought out Lynx.

Karigan sped up as they neared the stables and she caught a glance of Condor in the pasture waiting for her. She embraced the big red horse fondly stroking his nose knowing words could not express how happy she was to see him again. She watched as Lynx greeted Owl before turning back to Condor and busying herself in checking that he had been well cared for.

Satisfied with the wellbeing of her friend Karigan allowed herself to lean against the paddock fence watching as Condor graze contentedly. Her thoughts turned to the upcoming celebrations in three days time; she owed it to Estora – her once most trusted friend- to attend. _Afterwards... I'll disappear_, she sighed.

_The marriage is official, the love of a mere commoner would have never changed that, and I should accept it. It is Estora who belongs at Zachary's side, in time he will come to see it... I will be a nuisance if I stay. _Still a problem remained, she was a Green Rider and would never be released by the messenger service, she would never be able to escape Sacor City for too long.

Where could she go after the wedding? How could she make it look like she was not running away? The answer was surprisingly simple. _Mornhavon. I will return to the darkness of Blackveil and I will finish this, for Sacoridia and my King. Zachary will not want me to go but no one can deny me the right to fight for the country. He is married to Estora... not me. _She shook herself from her thoughts. How would she persuade the Captain to let her go?

"Kari, we will ride with you."

She looked up at Lynx in surprise and found he had moved to lean against the fence next to her, a grim smile was fixed in place on his roguish features as he met her eyes. It seemed she was not the only one that thought she must return to the nightmarish forest beyond the Wall.

"We?" She asked curious to know how many followers she had gained since her return.

"Our family, the Riders, they will return to Blackveil with us. To face Mornhavon, to avenge Yates, we will fight as one."

She stared at him in surprise. The Riders were going to war? They would face the necromancer and what was left of the Second Empire. They would encounter the Sleepers that had been polluted by the evil of Blackveil. They would come face-to-face with Mornhavon. She was worried about the safety of her friends in this crazy plan but yet a feeling of rightness settled upon her. The Riders would finish what their founder Lil Ambriodhe had started with the help of Karigan's forefather Hadraix el Fex.

"We will ride alone?" She asked.

Lynx smiled knowingly. "I do not think the Weapons will let their little sitter ride in to Blackveil unprotected again."

"What a sight we will be," She smiled wryly. "Does the King know?"

Lynx shook his head. She sighed understanding dawning on her, they would ride with her but it was her responsibility to inform the King. Which only left her three days, before everything was ready and they set off, to get the courage to not only seek Zachary but tell him of her imminent departure to the place that had almost killed her twice? And he knew her true feelings.

She sighed deeply. "This will not be easy."

She turned to make her way towards the main doors, there was no point in putting off her visit to tell Zachary where all his messengers would soon be disappearing to. She knew it would break her heart to tell him that on the day after his wedding she may well be ridding to her death.

"Karigan!"

She looked at Lynx and saw him smiling warmly. "Maybe in light of the situation with the letter you should stop running from your feelings. I do not want to face Mornhavon full of regrets."

She contemplated his advice and simply nodded. He was married now and although it was wrong for her to give in to her heart at this point she may never again have the chance to show him how she felt. _Plus_, she noted wryly, _he already knows my heart is his_.

* * *

><p><strong>In this chapter I added the conversation between Karigan and Estora. I felt it would build up to a scene that I had planned to write later in the story.<strong>

**I also realised that I earlier on Estora had asked Captain Mapstone to talk to Karigan for her. I thought it could be intresting to include this in the story.**

**Let me know what you think by Reviewing.**

**Thanks**

**Rhii**


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontation on the Tower

**Chapter 10: Confrontation on the Tower**

* * *

><p>Lauren Mapstone watched in astonishment as Karigan swept up the aisle towards the King and Queen, her face set with determination as she bowed formally. Lauren knew why Karigan was here, she was going to tell Zachary about the plan to ride against the massing forest across the wall. It did not surprise Lauren that Karigan had chosen to wear the formal attire of the Green Riders for this important meeting.<p>

She watched as Karigan pulled off her best aristocratic congratulations to the royal couple and gave them her thanks for inviting her to the wedding. She felt pride bubbling inside her as the younger rider exchange pleasantries hiding her emotions better than both Zachary and Estora. She could see the concern and jealousy fighting to control the Queens visage while Zachary's intense gaze never left his rider.

Karigan's first surprise came as the reply to Estora's question. She knew that the Queen had been planning to invite her formally in front of Zachary but she had not been expecting the question to be thrown in so early where there would be a chance for the King to digest the information.

"Will you be attending the festivities on the solstice Rider Sir G'ladheon?" Estora asked.

Karigan bowed again. "I would be delighted to do so your Majesty, I may need to retire early with your blessing of course."

* * *

><p>Karigan's gaze flickered on the Captain who almost nodded in approval.<p>

"You are still recovering from the mission in to Blackveil. I understand that you must also be grieving the loss of your friend, it is an honour that you will be able attend."

"There is something I must report to your Highnesses." Karigan noted the look of surprise on the Captains face why had everyone expected her to get Zachary alone when he ruled alone no longer.

"Yes?" This time it was Zachary who spoke.

She steeled herself for what was to come before launching in to the speech she had prepared in the time that it has taken her to clean herself up.

"The solstice will be the eve before I ride in to battle in Blackveil. I have asked no one to accompany but I cannot stop those that wish to from riding with me, we will ride at dawn before the castle awakes after the celebrations. I will lead the party along the North Road to the breach in the wall and from there in to Blackveil."

Karigan watched as the Captain moved from behind the King and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Well done," Lauren murmured.

Karigan nodded her eyes never once leaving the Kings face as she bowed deeply. She knew it would be a while before he could process this without Estora beside him. Stealing a glance at the horror on Estora's face Karigan took a deep breath.

"I will not be moved on this point. Alone or accompanied I will ride to Blackveil in four days time even if your Highnesses forbid it." Karigan concluded.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Estora seemed surprised that she had spoken.

"No I am just trying to do what it best for Sacoridia. Mornhavon must be defeated and I am the one he seeks, majesty."

"It is suicide to enter Blackveil from what you have written in your report." Estora insisted.

"My life for Mornhavon's is a price I would pay gladly to save Sacoridia."

Karigan swept from the room before the Queen could condemn her plan any further, and before Zachary could follow her. She let her feet lead her up to the roof to wait for the hardest part of the explaining, she trusted the Captain to get through to Estora, but Zachary would be hers to justify the madness to.

* * *

><p>She looked out towards the North Road knowing that soon it would all be over. Even if she survived she may still have to see Zachary and Estora growing closer together but she would not dwell upon it for there was very little chance to her escaping the coming battle with her life. If she came back she would sort it out then.<p>

Her gaze shifted to the astronomy tower. Inside lay the gift that Zachary had once given to her, the token of his affection. She thought back to that faithful night. _"I hope that there is a place for faith and dreams. And I need you to know how I feel about you, Karigan... do know that it will always be here waiting for you."_ Those words still reverberated through her being; she could see him looking at her intently in her mind's eye. _Is it still waiting for me?_ She wondered. _Nothing has changed between us, he is still King and Estora still lies between us._

Curiosity got the better of her and she slipped in to the observatory knowing that the Weapons patrolling the roof would not disturb her. Sure enough a small chest stood against one of the curved walls. _He meant it literally when he said it would always be here_. With trembling fingers she lifted the coffer on to a small table at the side of the observatory; she did not dare do anything but stare at it for a long time until she reasoned that it was a gift to her after all.

Time seemed to stand still as she opened the coffer and looked in at the sliver objects still nestled in the deep purple velvet. She felt like the first time she had discovered them on her washstand again, like a young woman, except this time the feeling could not rid Blackveil from the back of her mind. She knew she should shut the coffer and put it back where she had found it before Zachary found her but she could not. She knew if she was ever going to find peace she must first accept his feelings for her.

_What does he see?_ She wondered as she looked in to the mirror. _Does he see a young woman or a seasoned green rider?_ Now was not the time to be vain. She shook herself as she heard footsteps approach, it was too late to hide the coffer now.

Karigan smiled wearily at her monarch before gesturing to the open coffer. "A lot has changed since that night three years ago, I was curious to see if this had also changed."

Zachary looked surprised by the turn of events, no doubt he had been expecting her to be full of fire and resistance to him. He turned to look at the gift he had once bestowed upon her.

"It will always be here waiting for you Karigan."

She smiled. "Perhaps, but maybe one day it will find a better home."

"It was a gift for you." He insisted. "It will never belong to Estora."

"I was not meaning Estora."

She met his intense gaze and sighed. "I am leaving to Blackveil soon, and I need you to know how I feel about you. You have already read my letter explaining my thoughts and dreams, or so I have been led to believe."

Zachary nodded.

"Zachary, I..." She started but her will crumbled.

She had been doing so well to hold herself together until now, but face with Zachary alone on the roof she could not continue. She was not an aristocrat no matter how hard she tried she would have never been able to keep her mask up. He smiled encouragingly at her, his hand tracing the contours of her face. She leant in to his touch.

"I have always known deep down that you would ride to face Mornhavon, I cannot stop you from going I know you too well." He sighed, "Why can I not protect the woman I love."

"Because the woman you love is a magnet for trouble." She tried to joke but it fell flat.

She felt his arms around her pulling her close. She did not fight him this time knowing that whatever she did now could not make their situation any worse. He knew her true feelings just as she knew his. Her life had already been threatened by the feelings the King was unaware of, he was married to another woman and yet by going against her head she felt peace settle on her heart. They may not be able to change the world but whatever happened they would have each other.

"What now?" He asked.

Karigan smiled up at him. "I don't know," She answered truthfully. "I don't know what will happen after your wedding. All I know is that I don't want to run anymore."

Around them on the roof the torches had been lit to ward off the steadily deepening night. She felt the air reverberated with the echo's of the night she had cornered Zachary up here, the night he had confessed his love for her. They stood alone in the observatory surrounded by the sea of night once more as the Weapons made their rounds. Yet this time she let herself give in to her monarch warm touch.

She caught herself watching his lips closely, remembering the kiss they shared in the future that should never have happened, yet here she was on the brink of touching those perfect lips with her own again. As if reading her mind Zachary leant in and kissed her softly, she smiled as she returned the kiss.

"Kari..." He murmured softly stroking her hair. "I do not ask anything of you."

"I know."

She kissed him again before breaking out of his embrace to move to the coffer. She carefully closed the lid once again covering the queenly gift and handed it to Zachary. She smiled at the confusion on his face as he held the small box back out to her.

She shook her head "I want you to look after it. A gift so fine deserves to be cared for until I return."

"You will accept it then?" He asked incredulously.

She stared long and hard at him. "I will never be you paramour. But if it is still just a simple token of your affections I think I can accept it as the woman you love."

He frowned at her.

"I love you Zachary. I will stop running from you and from my feelings. So please don't tear this country apart for me. You will not be betraying me by producing an heir after all it is your duty..."

She buried herself in to his arms unable to stop the tears. She did not want him to be with anyone else but she knew that for the sake of Sacoridia that as a King he must produce an heir. _No one said loving a King was easy,_ she thought wryly. _What will become of me when he has a family and I have no one because I'm still in love with him? _She tried to shake herself out of it but the tears had been welled up inside her for too long. She held on to him tightly as sobs racked her body.

Suddenly without meaning to she pushed him away and felt her body flee him. She had just said she would not run from him but the instinct was too ingrained. She would seek him in the morning when she managed to compose herself again but for now she would try to rest.


	11. Chapter 11: Kings Blessing

**Chapter 11: Kings Blessing**

* * *

><p>Karigan lay awake staring at the ceiling absentmindedly stroking Lil the ghost kitty. Her head was spinning with the revelations on top of the tower. Despite everything that had happened the King still loved her, <em>why does he love me<em>? She mused. _He has a beautiful, kind wife. Why would he love a simple Green Rider._

Thinking about Estora made her feel sick. She could accept that Estora loved the King after all they had been married quite a while. Loving Zachary felt like she was betraying her friend's feelings. _I am an awful friend_, the thought, _I told Zachary my feelings even though I did not have to. I encouraged him even though I am riding to my death soon. I should tell him I will never be his, I should_... She sighed. There were a lot of things she should do to make it right, but just because she should did not mean she could.

_Perhaps if I do not return it would be alright_. Even if she did not die in Blackveil there was still a chance of the Captain finding her a duty other than the normal coming and going of a Green Rider. _Maybe I could be an ambassador to the Eletians_. She smiled as she thought about the connection her mother had had with them_. I think I would like that_.

_If I return I will suggest it to Estora, surely she would agree with it_. Zachary would not like it, but there was nothing he could say against it as the King. It was a sound plan and it light of her experience with the Eletians she was one of the best candidates for the job_. I would prefer to return home and become heir to my Clan. _She sighed and scratched behind Lil's ear_. I doubt the call will release me for something so frivolous._

_I could finish my Swords master training. _Even when she was in Sacor City that would mean most of her time would be taken up by Drent and his ruthless training schedule. She imagined the look on his face when she graduated from being his student, when he could no longer humiliate her in training, she grinned in the dark. _Yes, I will finish my initiate first, then if I am still bound to service I will become an ambassador_.

Pleased with her decision on her future after Blackveil she let herself slip in to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Mara watched in amusement as Karigan smoothed down her uniform again. They were heading towards the Throne Room after being woken early by a member of the Green Foot requesting they report to the King at once. Perplexed as to the reason to pull them out of bed the day before the wedding she urged Karigan to hurry.<p>

As they entered the Throne Room she noted that the King had yet to arrive however the room was not empty. Captain Mapstone stood with Elgin and Connely. Drent and Fastion stood in the shadows. Lynx came forward to greet them from where he had been sitting in an alcove. Mara looked at him questioningly but if he knew more than her he did not say, he simply shrugged and looked at Karigan.

Karigan herself was looking around the throne room nervously. Mara almost laughed when she realised what had managed to make the usually fiery Rider so nervous, she was willing to bet anything that Karigan had finally come to terms with her feelings for the King. This nervousness was so out of character Mara was starting to wonder if she had seen the King last night.

Her thoughts where cut short as Zachary entered the throne room. She noticed with surprise that he motioned for them not to bow and instead strode among them until he stood before a now determined looking Karigan. All her nervousness seemed to be washed away by the Kings arrival.

"Rider Sir G'ladheon has informed me she will be riding in to battle," He smiled grimly. "I have tried and failed to stop her many times before, this time I will not be able to stop her either. Nor will I stop any of you from following her. However I implore you all to return safely. I presume none of you will object to me naming Sir Karigan as the head of your party?"

When there were no protests the King seemed relieved. Mara watched in amazement as Zachary drew a small box out of his surcoat and laid it gently in to Karigan's still hand, such an open display of affection could only mean that the King had managed to talk Karigan round to accepting his feelings.

Zachary then turned to look at everyone else assembled in the throne room and smiled sadly. "I am sorry that you ridding out may be eclipsed by the wedding celebrations."

Mara caught the Captains eye, she was smiling knowingly no doubt most of the people gathered in the room knew of the emotions between the King and his Rider. All of them must know why Karigan had chosen to ride out straight after the celebrations. Mara had overheard a particularly interesting conversation between the Captain and Elgin about why they had not already left for Blackveil when the upcoming 'wedding' was part of the reason for Karigan's need to be out of the city.

The King walked among them now, no doubt expressing his wishes that they would come back safely from the forthcoming battle. Mara noticed that he seemed to be leaving herself and Karigan until the end, she smiled. _I bet he wants to talk to her alone_, she had seen Karigan return late last night. Mapstone had told her about the audience and Zachary disappearing. She smiled; it was not hard to add the two together.

"Rider Brennyn," The King had reached them. "Go safely and return to us, the new ones have need of your experience." He smiled wryly, "Even if they do not appreciate it fully yet."

She saw his gaze flicker to Karigan momentarily. "Good luck to you all. Dismissed I am sure you all have preparations you will need to make. Dismissed with exception Rider Sir G'ladheon that is."

Mara tried to conceal a smile, she should be dismayed that the King had fallen in love with someone other than Estora yet somehow that comforted her. After all Zachary was only human.

* * *

><p><strong>Here I added in Karigan lying awake in the dark. It's very short if you have any ideas on how I can make it longer please let me know.<strong>

**Rhi**


	12. Chapter 12: An Unusual Gift

**Chapter 12: An Unusual Gift**

* * *

><p>"It was once a gift from a High King of Sacoridia to his Rider on the eve of her battle against Mornhavon. I give this gift to you Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon before you too confront the same fate, may it bare you to better fortune than that Lillian Ambriodhe."<p>

Karigan's face burned as she looked down at the small box in her hand. The others had been dismissed and now she found herself in the King's study alone with the man she loved. She had been nervous to see the King after being woken so early but now she reasoned that accepting both of their feelings would require not hiding.

"Are you going to open it?" She could not help but notice the King looked a little nervous.

She tried to steady her shaking hands as she stared down at the small box in her hands, whatever was in the small ordinary box was obviously of great value. Such a small box yet she could not steady her hands enough to undo the ribbon. _Green ribbon_, she noted with amusement, _does Zachary think I wear green other than because I have to?_

She took a deep breath to steady herself and put the small box on the desk in front of her. Trying to control her hands she let the ribbon fall away, she admired the way it fell through her fingers and absentmindedly wrapped it around her smallest finger. Lifting the lid off the box she gasped as she caught a glint of gold inside.

Resting in deep green satin, that matched the outer ribbon, lay a single golden band. As she looked closer she noticed the etching of the flying horse, the symbol of the Green Riders, understanding flashed through her. She looked at Zachary in shock. _This ring was once Lil's, from the King... a betrothal ring or a wedding one?_ Zachary knew of the First Rider's relationship with her King, so what did the ring mean?

"Your highness...?"

He raised a hand to silence her. "Please use my name Karigan."

A shiver of delight spread through her as her name fell off his amazing lips. The delight was cut short however as her thoughts turned to the ring. Was it simply a gift to a Rider who may not return or was there more behind the gesture? She was certain that such a gift would not have been bestowed upon any other. Steeling herself for any reply he might give, she looked in to those dam almond eyes wishing that she was not so attracted to them.

"Zachary," She murmured softly before raising her voice. "A ring?"

"Lillian Ambriodhe's ring, not quite a wedding ring but a gift to the High King's partner before her untimely demise against Mornhavon's hordes. Some would view it as the same thing."

That did not answer her question. She had already guessed what it had once been although she was not sure that she particularly liked the idea now that he had confirmed it. He was giving her a royal betrothal ring despite being married to Estora. She could not wear it for fear of someone trying to use it against the man she loved to gain power.

Sighing she looked away from those deep brown eyes and kept her gaze locked on a particularly non-descript book. What was he thinking? _No doubt I encouraged him with my actions last night. Does he really believe there is a hope for us now?_ She shivered, _Maybe even Zachary believes that I will not return._

"Kari..." He gently kissed her cheek enveloping her in his arms so she could not run. "I know you cannot wear it on your finger like I should like to see but still I want you to have it. I want you to know that had things been different and had it been within my power I would have not hesitated to marry you."

She stared at him in shock. She had not known what to expect but it certainly was not this innocent excuse. She had thought perhaps he had meant to smuggle her away or that it meant he would try to break his contract with the Queen. Relieved she realised that had their situations been different he would have just proposed to her. That thought alone made her feel light headed.

"I..."

He hushed her with a kiss. "Please carry it with you. There is a chain I provided for that purpose in the box too."

She smiled stupidly up at him. This was a dream, it had to be. She barely noticed as he fastened the ring on its chain around her neck, it was too surreal. Then his lips found hers and carried her thoughts in to sweet oblivion.


	13. Chapter 13: The Party Grows

**Chapter 13: The Party Grows**

* * *

><p>Lauren Mapstone sat in attendance to the Queen of Sacoridia as she held an audience with her assortment of aunts and other female relatives all intent on giving advice to the young woman who would be getting married tomorrow. She noticed the excitement in the room grow as the discussions led up to the grand ball that would be held in the evening.<p>

The Captain sighed, she would rather be advising Zachary on matters of state than sitting listening to women's gossip; however the King had wanted to speak to Karigan alone. _No doubt he wants to talk her out of going_; it was too much to hope he had taken her to the new General in order to discuss strategy.

A knock at the door drew her out of her thoughts in time to see Karigan enter the room. Karigan bowed gracefully to Estora, Laren noticed a slight pink tinge to her cheeks as she stood to attention. Estora's mother seemed surprised that a Green Rider would dare interrupt such an important meeting about dresses and flowers.

"Your highness, the King requires your presence in the Throne Room. He also asked for Captain Mapstone to attend." She announced in Laurens favourite messenger voice.

Estora nodded before turning to the ladies of the Couture clan. "I will visit you in your room's later mother."

Lauren hurried out of the room after the Queen as they made their way through the castle. She smiled as Karigan fell in to step with her; the younger rider seemed somewhat pre-occupied despite the presence of the Queen. It was unusual for the messenger to accompany the recipients, however it did not surprise Lauren that the King wished to keep Karigan close.

The three women walked down the corridors in silence as the servants making preparations for the next day quietened and made way to let the bride-to-be past. Lauren watched as Karigan ran her hand along a gold chain around her neck. Had Karigan always worn a necklace? She found that she could not remember.

As they entered the Throne Room Lauren gasped, it seemed Karigan had neglected to mention that this audience was due to Eletians. Suddenly she noticed that Karigan was no longer by her side. The other rider was half-running forwards a smile on her face, her eyes were not on the King but a young male Eletian.

* * *

><p>"Lhean!" Karigan grinned.<p>

The young Eletian stepped away from his fellows and met Karigan halfway across the room. She was glad to see him alive and well, especially after hearing the ominous news of him not appearing on the Wanda Plains like the others. She laughed in relief as he held his moonstone out in greeting.

"Galadheon, you are safe." He smiled at her and leant closer so only she could hear. "Your King favours you with a great gift."

Karigan blushed as she realised Eletian referred to the ring now resting around her neck. She allowed herself to be drawn in by the Eltians all of whom greeted her by murmuring her name in respect. She noticed that the where all dressed in their 'moon armour', as she had heard it called once before.

"Welcome." Estora was now seated next to Zachary, her eyes not leaving Lhean and Karigan.

"We come with blessings to you on your wedding day." An Eletian announced. "And then we will depart soon after with the Galadheon for her plight will carry the fate of us all."

"You would go back to Blackveil?" Estora asked in surprise.

Lhean stepped forwards. "We have been watching for a long time it is time we rode again with your Riders. We are just the forerunners our Prince sent to watch the wedding; Eletia will meet us at the Breach. The old alliances will be renewed, just as we rode with Ambriodhe we shall do so again with Galadheon."

Gratitude washed through Karigan, it seemed that she would not face Mornhavon alone. She had so many friends all of them willing to ride out with her to face the evil spreading from Blackveil. She had once felt alone in these corridors of stone without anyone to confide in about her feelings for Zachary, but now she found herself surrounded by friends.

"Eletia?" Zachary asked.

The Eletian that had spoken first nodded. "There are very few of us that will not fight alongside Sacoridian's."

Estora stood lightly "We will have someone escort you to the guest suite so that you may rest."

The Eletians bowed as the Queen made her way towards the exit of the Throne Room. Lhean's gaze lingered on the door after Estora had disappeared before winking at Karigan. She blushed knowing all too well what was going through the young Eletians mind.

She was relieved when she was dismissed. She left quickly and went in search of a nice warm bath where she could relax and forget about Blackveil. With Zacchary's wedding looming it wasn't hard to forget about the evil wood.


	14. Chapter 14: A Scandalous Visitor

**Chapter 14: A Scandalous Visitor**

* * *

><p>Karigan groaned as sunlight streamed in through her window. She should get up, get dressed, go to breakfast but she had yet to find the will. Today was Zachary's wedding. Stealing herself for the arduous day ahead she went to swing her legs out of bed but they wouldn't move. She notices something suspiciously heavy pining them down. Sitting up she had to stifle a scream.<p>

Zachary had not been in her room when she had gone to be so why was he here now? He was sitting in her chair slumped forwards in sleep so that her legs cushioned his head nicely. She froze. Why was he in her room on the morning of his 'marriage' to the Queen? Had anyone seen him enter her rooms or had they been lucky so far. Whatever the case was he needed to get out and soon before someone realised he was gone and not preparing for the marriage that would seal the eastern provinces alliances.

She fancied he muttered her name in his sleep and smiled. Mesmerised she looked at his face. He seemed so you and untroubled in his sleep. It was hard to believe that it was not her he was married to. She felt the unfamiliar weight of the ring swinging from its chain around her neck as she reached out to him and smiled.

"Zachary?" She murmured softly gently shaking his sleeping form.

"My Kari..." He murmured.

_Still asleep_, she mused. Not being able to bring herself to disturb him she replaced her legs with her pillow and moved towards her wash basin. She was not surprised to note the small coffer had been returned in the night by the now sleeping King. She double checked he really was asleep before changing out of her bed clothes in to a freshly pressed breaches and a crisp fresh shirt. Luckily as a Knight she was counted as part of the military not a noblewoman so got to wear uniform.

As she brushed her brown unruly hair over one shoulder she felt a tender kiss on her neck. Karigan jumped again. She had not heard him get up, how much had he seen? She blushed scarlet. Zachary did not appear to notice as his lips traced her neck upwards.

"Isn't it your wedding day to_ Estora_?" She put careful emphasis on the Queens name.

She heard him sigh audibly. No doubt he was reluctant as her to go to the Wedding despite having already being married to Estora while sick. Karigan turned to look at him properly and gasped when she saw what he was wearing. Zachary was dressed with the finest quality fabrics in colours of Hillander, his wedding clothes and yet he was not with his wife.

"But _you_ are the one I love!" he seemed to half plead.

She sighed and pulled on her shortcoat carefully pinning her rider badge above her heart. When she was ready and fully dressed herself she turned to the man who was also her king. He stood forlornly in the centre of her room no doubt wondering what she was going to do with him now.

Karigan looked at him with a practiced eye before turning back to her wardrobe and pulling out a long dark cloak and handing it wordlessly to the King. She had thought it would be easy to go to the Kings wedding all she had to do was be there for the festivities with the other riders; she could have easily avoided him and Estora. She had been determined to get through this day without her heart breaking but now he was right in front of her looking like the perfect groom.

Trying to tear her mind away from how good he looked in his wedding clothes she moved to fasten the cloak in a way that would hide his clothes as he walked. Standing on tiptoes she kissed him on the cheek as she pulled the hood over his head. Now no one would know it was really the King who had visited her so early in the morning, the other Riders might think she was saying an overly friendly goodbye to a friend but she would rather be teased for weeks than cause a scandal about the King.

"You must go," She murmured. "It is your duty to Sacoridia as King to have a Queen. Estora is already the Queen and now you must prove it to the Kingdom in a public ceremony; she is a good woman Zachary. You must honour what you have already started."

Karigan's head was talking; she was trying to keep her heart quiet. Her heart was being traitorous telling her that the Sacoridia did not matter and that she should be the Queen not Estora. She shook herself. This was how it was meant to be.

"Kari, I love you." He whispered.

She smiled slightly up at him. "I love you too."

Zachary surprised her by bowing low to her as her dropped a kiss in to the palm of her hand. His eyes twinkled at her as he drew the cloak further over his face. He lingered at the door for a moment as if steeling himself to go back to being the King he was after giving in to man within him.

She watched him go before going out in to the corridor herself. It was time for the Green Riders to prepare themselves in their formal uniform before the Captain came down to inspect them all. Half smiling at the idea of Captain Mapstone drilling the latest recruits on why they had to look respectable today, she knocked on Mara's door ready to start the Riders moving.


	15. Chapter 15: Cold Feet

**Chapter 15: Cold Feet**

* * *

><p>Estora peeked through the door of the ante-camber feeling abnormally nervous. There were so many people flooding past in to the grand ball room of the palace to take their seats for the royal wedding. <em>I was born for this,<em> she reminded herself. Yet she did not just feel nervous a deep sense of guilt was settling upon her heart. _I should not feel like this on my wedding day_.

She knew she was alone now, her mother and other female relatives where receiving the guests and leading them to their seats. A lone figure standing at the other side of the foyer caught her attention. The woman's long hair was worn loose unlike any other noble lady's. A parting of the crowd let Estora see a flash of a green uniform, she frowned all the commoners had already been seated at the back. _A noble green rider_? The D'Yers had already entered which meant it could not possibly be Alton anyway the rider appeared to be female.

Estora's heart sank as she realised who it must be. _She was knighted after all_, she mused as Karigan stood awkwardly seeming to try and slip away only to bump in to a Weapon._ Fastion was it?_ The Weapon seemed to lean forward and whisper something that made the Knight smile. Estora watched as a young Eletian walked toward the knight, he bowed and kissed Karigan's hand, the two seemed to wait in compatible silence for the assorted Sacoridian nobles to pass.

How could Karigan be so calm right now? If it was true that she had feelings for the King how could she stand there smiling right before his wedding to another woman? _Because she does not intend to come back_, Estora shivered, was she driving her only real friend to certain death over a man. _Not a man_, she tried to reason, _the King. It is my birthright to marry him_. Estora sighed she loved Zachary but he could never replace the love she had felt for another.

_I have lived my life as a daughter of a Lord Governor in order to make a favourable marriage_, she sighed, _this is that I was born for. As a daughter there is no greater honour than to become the Queen by marriage. If I had been a son I would be back home governing the province_

She turned her attention to the foyer again to find it empty except the groom's party. With surprise she noted it comprised of only the King, Fastion and the young Eletian, another was also still there, a knight of the kingdom. Karigan was willing to support him all the way by the looks of it. As she watched Zachary rested his forehead against Karigan's and rested a single hand on her neck. Karigan smiled encouragingly at her monarch and gently pulled away as Neff announced the groom and his party.

She might be the Queen but there was no way she could pull such a gentle love apart any more. Yet both Karigan and Zachary at least seemed to be ready to go through with this for the sake of the country. How could she claim to love Zachary if she could not let him go. _Because we are already married_, Estora sighed how could she ever undo what had been done.


	16. Chapter 16: An Uninvited Guest

**Chapter 16: An Uninvited Guest**

* * *

><p>Karigan stood behind the King as he awaited his bride. Even though he was not facing her she could tell his king's mask was in place from the rigid way he was holding himself. She sighed, neither of them wanted this. <em>This is what is best for Sacoridia,<em> she reminded herself; _the feelings of a single Green Rider would have never been enough to change that. _She could see Lhean out of the corner of her eye and noted the half-smile on his face as he stood next to Karigan representing the Eletians interest in the matters of Sacoridia. Together the grooms' party watched the King of Sacoridia await his bride.

The room quietened as Neff announced the Bridal party. The party was large and comprised of not only Estora and most of her female relatives but many daughters of the Lord Governors all seeking Royal favour. The entire party was dressed in the colours of the Courte clan each with a broach depicting the cormorant. The Queen seemed to glide slowly down the aisle between the rows of guests, Karigan could not help but admire the workmanship of the Queens's gown as it seemed to float around her body making her look like some sort of goddess. Estora's blonde hair was dressed in a complicated fashion held in place by many clips and silken flowers. She looked beautiful.

_I cannot compare_, Karigan sighed. _But then there never was any competition she is a beautiful noble woman, I am a mere Green Rider consigned to do the King's bidding_. Estora looked nervous Karigan noted, _but then it is not every day one gets to wed the King of Sacoridia_.

As Estora reached Zachary's side, and the moon priest stepped forwards to begin the ceremony, she looked straight at Karigan; Karigan froze and met her Queens's gaze. She was surprised to see Estora pale a little before looking away. _Does Estora know my feelings? _Karigan wondered, _we were once close friends and now we stand on the brink of something unstoppable. She is queen and I shall soon enter Blackveil one last time_. She let her mind dwell on what it might mean, after all despite the mask she was forcing, the fact remained that having to stand and watch the man she loved marry another was killing her inside.

Karigan felt a single tear run down her cheek as the Royal couple stepped towards the priest. _There never was a hope for us, _she reminded herself. Estora really did look beautiful the light shone on a yellow ruby around her neck and made speckles of light dance on her skin. Estora looked like a Queen Karigan decided sighing.

* * *

><p>Estora raised a hand nervously to the pendant Lord Amberhill had given her she took comfort in the soft golden glow it emitted and smiled slightly. She had missed him these past months while preparing for the wedding, she had always enjoyed her conversations with him, but now she was Queen she seemed doomed to lose her closest friends.<p>

She steeled herself and gave Neff a slight nod in order to let him start the introductions. The mob of various relatives and the daughters of the Lord & Lady Governors behind her straightened up several of them straightening their attendants dresses one last time before the door to the Grand Hall opened allowing them to see the full crowd of guests for the first time.

Had she not been court-trained since the aged of six Estora might not have been able to keep her composure. Hundreds of faces stared at her as she made her way slowly down the aisle hindered by the vast skirts of the exquisite dress her mother had ordered to be made. She could not look at her husband as seeing Karigan standing dutifully behind her monarch made Estora's heart wrench.

She shook herself. A bride should not be walking down the aisle full of regrets. _Especially a bride who had a way out_, she scolded herself mentally for not standing up to her father, _I should have noticed before, I knew Zachary was in love, why was I so blind to the truth. _In truth she knew she had not had a choice, without F'ryan she had given up to her father's will in hope that she would at least have a marriage of respect.

As she reached Zachary her gaze slipped and she found herself looking Karigan in the eye. The strong willed Rider stared back, her face a mask of determination, but Estora knew what Karigan must be feeling. She had been lucky F'ryan had died, for Karigan the man she loved would always be before her but never attainable. Guilt washed through Estora, _I was lucky enough to love another after F'ryan even if he does not love me back, Zachary respects me. Karigan may not be so lucky. _She pulled her gaze away from Karigan and back on to the moon priest.

* * *

><p>Karigan shivered as the couple in front of her clasp hands. She could feel something cold spreading through her body and then a voice front her blackest nightmares spoke to her.<p>

"I will offer you only once more, join me and..."

The scene in front of her dissolved and she saw herself clasping hands with Zachary before a moon priest. The Zachary in her vision smiled down at her with warm brown eyes and gently placed a kiss on the back of her hand just as he had that morning, she shivered. She looked more closely at the vision of herself, she was wearing a long fashionable gown in the blues and purples of her clan and upon her brow rested a silver circlet.

Karigan tried to shake herself as the vision-Karigan fell in to the Kings arms. She knew that it was not real and could never happen yet she lingered watching Zachary. His expression was so tender and kind as he pulled the vision-Karigan closer. She blinked; suddenly she was inside the vision of herself. Hoof beats reverberated in her head as Zachary leant in to kiss her forehead. It was so tempting to give in and let Mornhavon have it all then she could be with Zachary. _Except we wouldn't survive that long_, she reminded herself.

"Join me Galadheon." The voice persisted.

"Never!" She growled softly the hoof beats giving her new strength.

The presence grew more tangible. He was here. Mornhavon had not waited for her to come to him, he had sought her out first and now he could easily hurt the King. She gasped and glanced at Lhean, the Eletian was grasping the hilt of his sword. Gathering up her courage she pulled Zachary away from Estora and put herself in between him and the presence. She would not let the King die.

From the corner of her eye she saw Fastion do the same for Estora. She held her sword tightly as she stood between the man she loved and Mornhavon determined to protect him no matter what. The Weapons had once commented that she had the mettle to become a Black Shield and she realised now that they were right, she smiled remembering how the King had said he preferred her in green. Now was not the time to be nostalgic, she pulled herself back to reality. She was going to die protecting Zachary.

* * *

><p>Lhean watched the Queen walk down the aisle with little interest, she was said to be a great beauty yet he could not see it himself. Instead he amused himself with looking at Galadheon. She may have enough skill to fool her own people, but he could tell what she was going through, her shoulders were extremely tense. He would have pointed it out to her earlier but he knew he would have only earned himself an ear full of fire.<p>

She was a strange girl even among the Sacoridian's yet there was something about her that seemed to gain her the respect of everyone around her. _Fate is a funny thing_, he mused_, long ago her forefather joined with Ambriodhe to help stop Mornhavon, now the legacy of both great people has combined in the form of this spunky young woman_. The thought made him smile, this mortal woman carried the fate of them all on her green shoulders and yet here she stood on the eve of her trip to Blackveil, watching the man she loved and would die for, marry another.

He was pulled out of these thoughts when a faint intangible presence floated on the edge of his consciousness before flickering away. He blinked, it had seemed familiar but perhaps he had imagined it by thinking of evil things. When he saw Galadheon stiffen out of the corner of his eye he realised he had not imagined it. Reality hit him hard. Mornhavon was here.

Lhean signalled to the Kings guard beside him before getting ready to draw his own sword. He noticed the others around the room dressed in black come alive moving silently forward invisible to the guests whose attention was fully on the moon priest and their monarchs. He counted the seconds in his head Karigan had been frozen for quite a while now, carefully he moved closer to her.

He was close enough to hear her whispered "Never."

Suddenly she seemed to snap out of it. Her gaze met his and he just nodded. They both knew what must be done. There were people who had to be protected. He was not surprised to see her step between the King and the presence he could feel manifesting in the centre of the room. As Fastion stepped in front of the Queen; Lhean took it as his cue to move forwards.

"Do not move." He announced to the assembled guests, "Mornhavon the Black is here."

* * *

><p>The crowd seemed to be in shock as a soft laugh came from the far side of the silent hall. A Weapon Karigan did not know, but recognised from around the palace strode forward, his sword fully drawn, a look of hatred contorting his normally placid face. The Weapon laughed again in the voice of Mornhavon.<p>

"Betrayer! Step aside; there is nothing you can do to hurt me." The words reverberated around the hall, "Ambriodhe cannot help you now."

She did not move from her position but she felt herself being pulled by her broach, here in another layer of the world she saw the body of the Weapon being overlapped by a young man, the hatred clear in his expression as he moved towards where she stood. He smiled at her, she tried to swing at him but she could not, her body was frozen. She tried to flinch away as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>Zachary watched in disbelief as the Weapon bore down on the woman he loved. He had to save her, he did not care that he was the King and that she was only a Green Rider, he had to do something. Yet he could not move, he watched as Mornhavon used to Weapons body to kiss her on the cheek. Rage built inside Zachary and yet he could do nothing it seemed like the entire room had been frozen by Mornhavon's power.<p>

_Why is it that can I never protect the woman I loved?_


	17. Chapter 17: Daughter of Hadraix

**Chapter 17: Daughter of Hadraix**

* * *

><p>Fastion stood in-between the Queen and Mornhavon doing his duty as a Weapon, it was his job to defend his Queen and yet he felt like he should be standing protecting Karigan instead. She stood there frozen by some unearthly force the huge hulking body of his brother-in-arms bearing down on her. It took everything he had to not abandon his post.<p>

His muscles tensed as the man that was currently Mornhavon leant in and kissed Karigan on the cheek. _Your duty is to your Queen_, he reminded himself; _you are not a traitor, Karigan can handle herself._ Despite himself he wanted to go to her aid not just because she was his sister-in-arms but because she was also his friend. He knew moving from his post could mean Saverill's fate but her could not just stand still and watch a friend stand against Mornhavon the Black alone.

He noticed the determination on the King's face and realised that he was not the only one that felt the need to act_. I must move before the King does so he does not get killed_, he justified his decision to himself_. __I must protect them both_. Confident in his decision Fastion stepped towards the Weapon bearing down on Karigan his sword drawn. As he moved forward he noticed the others in black moving towards the enemy as well, out of the corner on his eye he noticed Willis and Donal move in behind him protecting the Queen.

Mornhavon was now holding Karigan's hand as if it was a great prize; the face of the Green Rider was full of anger and determination. Her hand twitched towards the Bonewood staff that was tucked in to her belt. Fastion realised that she must be fighting the compulsion that had been put on her.

Mornhavon seemed to flinch back in surprise as Karigan broke free and drew the staff in one sleek movement. _She is a strong lass_, he thought proudly, _she is defiantly one of us. _As if empowered by Karigan's defiance the Green Riders began to move forwards to join the weapons surrounding Mornhavon. They had him surrounded with Karigan in the centre her long hair gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the long windows, her face set as she held the staff out in front of her.

"Distant daughter of my dearest Hadraix, your pure Arcosian blood has been much diluted by the savages of this land, yet I would still claim you as a niece in memory of the man who was as a brother to me." He smiled coldly down a Karigan, "You who are the rightful heir to Hadraix's lands would do well to stand aside."

Once more the sound of Mornhavon's voice coming from a brother-in-arms sent shivers down his spine. He held the hilt of his sword tighter and noticed many around him doing the same. He did not care about her heritage nor would his fellow Weapons, she was a sister-in-arms they would protect their own no matter what. _Not all of us are from privileged backgrounds_, he sighed he had spent long enough in the castle to know who would care, the Lord Governors' would want her suspended from service, _many normal folk have murderers in their families and get along just fine_.

"She is still our Sister-in-arms." He heard Donal murmur from behind him.

Karigan seemed to stand taller, her stance very similar to a swords master where even in a relaxed position she looked like she could be deadly. He put the change down to pure spunk and Drents constant pounding on the training fields. There was no doubt she was the same person that he had saved in Amilton's coup years ago yet now her skins had been honed from raw skill in to something as deadly as any Black Shield.

"I am Galadheon."

He smiled at the pride in her voice as she announced her name no doubt it was some sort of defiant act, he wished he understood what it actually meant though. Fastion had a keen love of history, maybe when this was all over he could sit Karigan down and perhaps ask her about her strange heritage.

He watched Mornhavon intently as the possessed Weapon looked around as if noticing the circle of armed swords masters surrounding him for the first time. The brief look passing over him sent chills down Fastion's spine, like many Black Shields he had a deep mistrust of magic. Yet sentience did not try to harm any of the small army surrounding it and instead turned back to Karigan.

"You may have been born Galadheon girl, but you will be mine." Mornhavon growled.

The Mornhavon possessed Weapon stepped forward towards Karigan and for a moment Fastion though he was going to hit her, instead Mornhavon pointed at her in a long sweeping motion. He could have sworn he had seen an elusive Green Rider badge shine momentarily before her miraculously neat formal uniform transformed in to a bizarre looking dress. The sleeves flared out at the shoulders giving the Knight a rather more feminine look than usual however despite the change in outfit she still looked ready to kill.

Despite the fact she had paled a little at the change this girl truly was meant to be one of their order. He did no doubt that thanks to Drents relentless training she could probably hold off most fully armed men even if her attire was unconventional. He hid smile at the thought of Karigan battering down Mornhavon with her Bonewood staff while being forced to wear a dress.

Suddenly without warning Karigan and the Weapon simultaneously collapsed. The ring of Weapons and assorted military broke, the Green Riders running to Karigan's side. Fastion noted that Zachary had caught her, he nodded to himself, _she is in good hands_.

Nodding to Willis who had control of the situation Fastion went about his duty, they would have to remove everyone from the throne room in order to fully assess the situation. The wedding would have to be put on hold for the moment, if they were lucky it might be ready to begin again by night fall. Fastion sighed and accompanied Estora from the hall.

* * *

><p>"Distant daughter of my dearest Hadraix, your pure Arcosian blood has been much diluted by the savages of this land, yet I would still claim you as a niece in memory of the man who was as a brother to me." He smiled coldly down a Karigan, "You who are the rightful heir to Hadraix's lands would do well to stand aside."<p>

Zachary was in shock. _Karigan_... His Karigan was descended from Mornhavon the Blacks right-hand man. He watched for her reaction to the news but it did not seem to bother her, in fact the only change was that she seemed to grip her staff tighter. Perhaps she already knew, he mused. _I do not blame her for keeping something like that a secret_, _despite her forefather's service to Sacoridia people would not look well on her as descendant of the Arcosian Empire with such access to their King._

He noticed that for the first time since Mornhavon had showed himself a soft murmuring had started from where the Lord Governors and their families sat. Although it was quickly cut short by a burning stare from Laren Mapstone who was standing with her Riders helping to try and surround his Karigan and Mornhavon.

He watched as the woman he loved stood straighter, almost blocking the Weapon that was also Mornhavon from his view. Zachary would have loved to see what she looked like fully, he smiled slightly as he imagined her full of fire and passion staring back at her enemy. _My wild spirit, _he thought trying not to smile openly, _no one will ever be able to tame her_.

"I am Galadheon" She announced.

Zachary did not know how this statement was significant but the passion in her voice made him want to embrace her. He fiercely wanted to defend this fiery young woman who stood before him acting like a Black Shield instead of the Rider she was. Yet he hoped it was not only for her duty to Sacoridia she stood there, part of him hoped it was for him as a man she defended him.

He looked over Karigan's shoulder to see anger flicker across the face of the Weapon. Whatever the meaning behind Karigan's declaration of her name it clearly had managed to get the desired effect on Mornhavon.

"You may have been born Galadheon girl, but you will be mine." Mornhavon growled.

Before his eyes Karigan's uniform turn in to a finely made dress of deep green. Although the style was unfamiliar to him he could not help but admire how much it suited her. He was pulled from his thoughts by something knocking in to him. He frowned until he realised it was Karigan.

Despite the danger of Mornhavon he relished their closeness in that moment. They were so close he could feel the warmth radiating from her body, and yet she held her staff much tighter her gaze still fixed on the possessed Weapon.

_Oh how I wish I could protect you. _He sighed. _Yet it is your duty to your country to defend me... Is it your duty to your heart I wonder?_

Karigan let out a small gasp and he caught her in surprise as she collapsed in to his arms. He held her closer than he should have but he did not care, he looked across to the Weapon Mornhavon had possessed, he too had collapsed.

Willis checked the Weapons pulse and looked pointedly at two Weapons in the circle hiding Karigan from the view of the wedding guests. The Weapons came forwards and collected the body of their comrade silently with their heads bowed; others took their places no doubt pretending to protect their King as the Weapons around the sides of the hall emptied the grand room of wedding guests. Zachary sat oblivious to all but the woman lying in his arms.

* * *

><p>Karigan stood frozen. She could feel the wild magic emanating from Mornhavon, wrapping itself around her making her unable to move. She had to do something, <em>I must protect the King, <em>she told herself_, I cannot let him get hurt_. She knew Estora was in the safe hands of Fastion, the Queen would not be harmed.

Anger boiled inside her as the body of the Weapon reached for her hand. She was no one's possession. She would not be treated as some prize not even by Mornhavon. She felt the magic around her weakening as if it could feel the fury directed to the source of it. She tried to move her fingers, testing if the magic had abated enough for her to move. With satisfaction Karigan flexed her hand in a small movement that she hoped her enemy would overlook.

Her mind raced with the possibilities of how she could get Mornhavon away from the King and Sacoridian's. She shivered at the thought of the White World but it seemed like it was the only way she could possibly move both of them far enough away so that no one she cared about would come to any real harm.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Fastion begin to move forward, taking it as her cue she drew her Bonewood staff from her belt and held it in an offensive stance before her. She did not anticipate what happened next, Mornhavon seemed to shrink back from the staff for a split second dropping her hand in the process, surprise momentarily crossed his features before he straightened up again.

She met the Weapons eyes as his possessed body moved towards her once more. This time she was ready for him. Mornhavon's borrowed flesh body met with her staff as he tried to reach for her again but this time he was pushed backwards. She knew he was playing with her but the more time she could keep his attention meant the more time she had to formulate a plan.

She saw Fastion jump as the Weapon laughed the cold harsh laugh of Mornhavon. It reverberated around her head making her hairs stand on end. She shook herself and forced herself to meet his gaze. _I will not give up_, she told herself.

"Distant daughter of my dearest Hadraix, your pure Arcosian blood has been much diluted by the savages of this land, yet I would still claim you as a niece in memory of the man who was as a brother to me." He smiled coldly at her, "You who are the rightful heir to Hadraix's lands would do well to stand aside."

She shivered as he laid her heritage bare for all Sacoridian's to hear. She did not want to be known for her ancestor's connection to Mornhavon it was something she believed that was best left forgotten. A slight murmuring came from the nobles at his words but silence soon reigned in the grand hall.

"I am Galadheon." She heard herself say.

All around them stood the people she knew and loved in the city. The Weapons and Green Riders stood fully armed no doubt ready to act if something should happen to her, yet they seemed to sense that at least at the moment this was her own fight. Mornhavon seemed to notice their presence and but it did not seem to bother him, _perhaps he knows we are not ready for him_. He sneered at her.

"You may have been born Galadheon girl, but you will be mine." Mornhavon growled.

She watched with horror as her uniform dissolved, in its place she wore a deep green dress in the style she had seen the fine ladies in the court of the Arcosian Empire in her dream of Hadraix and Mornhavon as young boys. Realisation dawned on her; he was not here for the King or to topple Sacoridia, yet. Mornhavon was here for her, the descendant of his beloved Hadraix. He did not want to kill her, he wanted to make her his.

Mornhavon moved towards her again. She involuntary took a step backwards accidentally knocking in to the King. A slight blush colouring her cheeks she gripped her staff tighter ready to fight. She stood ready for any attack Mornhavon might use of her by via magic and by manoeuvring the Weapon. She shivered as the Weapon came within range of her. _What if I kill the Weapon_, she thought, Yates face seemed to hover in front of her. She could not bring herself to strike out at the innocent man who had the misfortune of being possessed by the evil spirit.

_Yates_, she thought sorrowfully, _I cannot avenge you without harming another_.

She felt the presence of Mornhavon waver. She fell back in to Zachary's arms as the Weapon collapsed unmoving on to the stone floor. Yet for a moment the face of Alessandros the boy who had tried to save his toy ship from being damaged by the fountain seemed to hover in front of her. As her strength left her she heard his voice speak to her alone.

"Come to the D'Yer Wall Betrayer Princess. Then you will join me or die."


	18. Chapter 18: Heritage

**Chapter 18: Heritage**

* * *

><p>"Did you know?"<p>

Zachary looked up wearily. Standing across from him her usually wild mane of red hair carefully groomed for the wedding was Laren Mapstone. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips as she stared him down as if he was personally responsible for Karigan hiding her Heritage from her Captain.

"I was not aware of it before today."

"Why should it matter? She has been a faithful servant of the kingdom; she has saved both mine and the kings lives more than once." Estora murmured from beside him.

"It shouldn't. But to the Nobles who did not agree with her Knighthood and to her enemies and those of the crown it is a perfect gem of information one that they could use to spread doubt about Karigan and the other Green Riders and in turn the King." Laren Sighed.

"There are many people who disagree with my politics," He smiled wryly. "What I am worried about is a backlash on the entire Clan G'ladheon."

He watched the concern on Larens face turn in to horror at this realisation. He had already summarised that if Karigan was a descendant of Mornhavon's right hand man, so must the rest of her Clan and that meant any action taken due to this lineage could be aimed towards the wealthy merchant not just his daughter.

There was a knock on the door; Willis stuck his head around the door. "Lhean the Eletian wishes to speak with you Highness."

Zachary nodded his accent and gestured for Laren to take one of the unoccupied seats at the desk. It was going to be an interesting meeting especially if the Eletian was here for the reason he suspected after all his race had called her Galadheon all along.

The Eltian entered and bowed deeply. "I came to tell you of the Galadheon line. We have long known that the one Laurelyn favoured would be born in to the line of El Fex or Galadheon. Many of us did not trust her to begin with but now after she has done so much against Mornhavon how anyone could doubt her honour. After the war with Mornhavon Hadraix El Fex settled in Black Island he took the name he had been called by the Empire after riding with Ambriodhe. Galadheon, or betrayer, when Karigan stated she was Galadheon to Mornhavon she announced her allegiance to Sacoridia not her ancestral Arcosian blood."

"Why did you not tell us this before?" Estora asked.

Lhean shrugged, "It was not my story to tell, and to being with she herself did not know of it. However while Galadheon is unable to present the case herself I thought it would be best to let you know what we knew all along. Mornhavon was once a young prince, Prince Alessandros Del Mornhavon whose childhood friend Hadraix El Fex journeyed with him to the lands of Sacoridia. Seeing his friend being driven power mad and obsessed with dark magic El Fex turned to Ambriodhe and the first Green Riders to make things right. The rest is well known even among Sacoridian's..."

Zachary nodded he knew much of this already. In fact apart from Hadraix changing his name and living on Black Island Karigan had told him the story herself. _Why would she not trust me with the full truth? _Although he knew the answer. She had not wanted anyone to find out, not through lack of trust but because of the implications for her clan.

"So after the war Hadraix slipped away to live a quite life?" Estora asked.

"One would assume so." Lauren murmured.

The meeting was interrupted by a desperate knock on the door. Garth Bowden burst in his face one of pure fear. Behind him Willis stood in the light his normally stone like features a darker than normal. Garth did not bow he just strode over to the table and looked Zachary straight in the eye.

"Permission to ride as soon as the horses are ready, Sire." He demanded in a low voice.

"What about the wedding?" Estora asked. "Will you not stay for the festivities?"

"There is no time your highness. We must ride with all haste..." He paused as if searching for a good excuse; Zachary noticed that he exchanged a meaningful glance with the Captain.

"Five Hells! Now?" Lauren asked desperately.

"I don't know when. Ty found Mara desperately searching. She was hoping that it was not too late... I sent Fastion on ahead."

"Kari..." Zachary murmured. "Rider G'ladheon she has gone?"

Garth nodded. "...to the Wall, alone. We must follow her before she gets too far."

Lhean nodded to Zachary "I shall gather the Eletians we shall depart immediately." With that he strode quickly but elegantly from the room.

"Go. Go now. You have my blessing." Zachary murmured.

Garth and the Captain left the study at a run no doubt they intended to ride within the hour. Zachary watched them go with a sense of foreboding. Karigan was racing across the country towards almost certain death while he could do nothing but wait helplessly.

Estora lay her pale hand on his. "And now we wait?"

Zachary shook his head. "There will still be a wedding."

She looked at him in shock. "Now? But your entire party is missing?"

He smiled wryly. "Karigan could have not been present under the current circumstances anyway. When she returns then we shall clear her family name. As for the Eletians and Fastion I can have another Weapon stand in."

If Karigan was willing to risk her life for the country he should not endanger her act by following her in to Blackveil. He should make the Kingdom safe in his own way and the best way to start was to secure the crown. He would hold his head high and celebrate his marriage even as the woman he loved plunged in to the darkness.

"Zachary... we could postpone the wedding until she returns."

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "I am not holding out for her to return. It is our duty to the Kingdom to produce an heir and rule fairly. Karigan will not return here even if all does go well she has done enough."

"As long as she is called she will serve. Like F'ryan she embraces the fact she will either die in service or be released suddenly. Even if she does survive you will not be able to release her from your service until the Messenger Service releases her, and when it does she may still stay whether it be for you or to complete her training as a swords master."

"But what about her Clan, surely she will return to them."

Estora sighed. "Only if there is a Clan left to return to."

* * *

><p><strong>So new chapter is up. Chapter 19 is halfway done and looking good. AND I have re-uploaded all of the previous chapters with changes.<strong>

**Some have new passages, other I've just improved the grammar.**

**Lots of reading for you to get on with.**

**As always please review. Any comments or critism are welcome.**

**Let me know what you think about the direction I'm going in at the moment.**

**Happy reading.**

**Rhii**


	19. Chapter 19: Ride Like The Wind

**Chapter 19: Ride like the Wind**

* * *

><p>Karigan let the fading fall. Now Condor was galloping along the North road there was little point in wasting her energy to hide herself especially when there was no one around. If anyone did see her they would just think her a simple Green Rider on her way to deliver a message from the King, nothing to pay much heed to. None the less she would camp under the stars until she reached The Wall that way there was less chance of anyone finding her before she crossed at The Breach. She had already decided to cross under the cover of night using her gift to conceal her from the camp, she was sure she must face Mornhavon alone.<p>

She watched the countryside as it passed by. The road had not changed much since she had become a Green Rider and she had not had the chance to notice it on her first eventful trip to Sacor City. She was aware of the need to be fast and get a decent head start on the forces that would surely follow her yet she wanted to enjoy what could be her final ride with Condor.

The day was a pleasant one, it was not too hot or too cold and the leaves left patches of dappled sunlight over the road. Another time she would have gone more slowly and savoured the light breeze and how it made the small patches of sunlight dance over the cobbles, another time she might have stopped at the stream they had just past for a quiet lunch, another time she would have been planning which town or village to stop the night in but not today. She would ride as far as she was able before leading Condor until she had to sleep, then she would make camp away from the road and set off early the next morning.

In truth she felt a little guilty for running away from everyone without even a message to say what she was doing or why. She could not have risked them knowing straight away there would not have been enough time for her to make a clean escape. After finding the room in the mending wing empty they were sure to have jumped to the right conclusion. They would forgive her in time; she could not put another one of her friends in danger.

_Will Zachary forgive me_, she wondered. _I'm sure this is what he expected from me all along. I hope he forgives himself after all it is not his fault he cannot ride with me now. In truth I probably would have slipped away from the group before we reached The Breach, _she realised_, they all mean too much to me for me to let them die._

She sighed._ Oh Yates! If only I could have left you behind in Sacor City, you would still be there pulling pranks on the new riders. Why did you volunteer? _She shook her head sadly, there had been too much loss. She missed her friend.

She had been riding almost constantly since the evening before, she had made camp for only a few hours in the early hours of the morning, and when Condor had needed a rest she had continued onwards on foot. At this rate she could be at the Wall in less than two days, it was an insane pace but she could not risk being caught up with.

Once she reached the encampment she would leave Condor tied with the other horses that way he would be well cared for, she would have to be careful though. If Dale recognised Condor before she crossed the Wall she may try to cut her off, she could not risk putting her friend in danger. Due to her injuries Dale had not travelled to Sacor City for the wedding and had instead volunteered to relay messages from the Tower of the Heavens. Hopefully if she moved under the cover of nightfall in the encampment no one would realise she had crossed the Breach until it was too late.

Suddenly Condor stopped, knowing that he was more intelligent than other horses she ran her hand over her broach, activating her special ability, without a second thought. She listened intently, surely enough she heard the sound of hoof beats coming up fast behind her. Trying to stay calm she got off Condor and led him in to the cover of the trees at the side of the road where it would be harder to see through her fading.

As the hoof beats grew closer she tried not to imagine being caught this far away from the Wall. Even though she reasoned no one could have managed to catch up with her yet so soon after her hasty departure it did not stop her heart from thundering inside her chest. All was silent on the road except a few native birds and the steady hoof beats of the approaching rider.

Karigan held her breath as the rider pulled in to view. The horse stopped level with where she stood in the trees, the rider looked directly in her direction and inclined their head. Suddenly Karigan realised that the rider was not human, nor Eletian for that matter. She frowned what would a spirit rider want with her. She noticed the spirit wore the uniform of the Green Riders, as the spirit raised her face to look directly at Karigan, recognition hit her hard. _Lil!_

"Karigan G'ladheon, it appears my time riding with you is not done yet." Lillian Ambriodhe announced wryly.

"Lil." Karigan lead Condor away from their hiding place on to the road, towards the First Rider. "You wish to ride in to Blackveil?"

"Aye. We will ride with you lass." She paused waiting for Karigan to move closer. "You may have left our living counterparts behind but we will ride. One last ride. One last stand. The Wild Ride."

Karigan was not surprised to see the spirits of Green Riders, old and new, young and old, familiar and unknown, appear behind the First Rider. She smiled weakly, at least her new comrades could not die for her. As she mounted Condor she saw two familiar faces in the crowd; Yates Cardell and Bard Martin smiled at her from where they sat astride ghost horses, she did not dare look at Yates for too long even though she desperately wanted to stare at him, talk to him. For her the pain of his loss in Blackveil was still too close to the bone.

Almost instinctually Condor started walking before breaking in to a full gallop, the spirit horses kept level with him as the countryside seemed to make way for them. The sound of Lil's horn rang in her ears, the sound of hoof beats dominated her consciousness and then everything became a blur. They rode, the spirits whispered excitably as they flew across the open expanse of countryside, the hoof beats rang clear on the dry road.

Suddenly it stopped. The mad dizzying rush had ended, but not where she had expected it to. She looked around at her surroundings but before she had time to fully recognise them Lil raised a ghostly arm and pointed to the tower in front of them.

"We have been here before lass. Here we will cross in to the nightmarish forest, the Tower of the Heavens, there is not much time left."

Karigan nodded. Once again she found herself beside the dark expanse of Blackveil Forest. A cold sensation washed over her hand like she had put it in to icy water. She looked down and smiled weakly when she realised Yates' spirit was trying to comfort her. Karigan shivered as she looked in to the unfathomable eyes of the spirit.

"I didn't think you'd want to return here." She said as together they started to walk towards the Wall. "Especially not after..."

Yates smiled at her. "I will not leave you walking blind in to Blackveil alone," He paused, "as you did not leave me when I was blind here."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was inspired by Ride like the Wind by Saxon<strong>

**Originally I had something a little different in mind. I like the way it turned out more than the idea I originally planned.**

**I thought maybe Karigan shouldn't have to enter Blackveil completely alone.**

**Let me know what you think,**

**Rhii**


	20. Chapter 20: On The Edge Of A Nightmare

**Chapter 20: On The Edge Of A Nightmare**

* * *

><p>The light was dimmer across the Wall as if the evil seeping through the forest somehow diluted the sun's rays to leave the forest at best in a constant twilight. It felt more twisted, more menacing than before, <em>is that possible<em> he wondered, _how can this nightmarish place have gotten any worse?_ Yates looked to his left, for a moment he felt he was caught under some enchantment. She was so beautiful, her hair was tousled from the Wild Ride, her face was growing paler, and he could see her shaking as she remembered the horrors that awaited them somewhere in the semi-darkness and gnarled trees. And yet despite it all she still took his breath away- he smiled wryly at the thought- she was so warm, so alive; he wished he could reach out to her. He wished a lot of things; he wished she could be happy, he wished she could be safe and loved, he wished he could have been the man to care for her.

_Me and Karigan_, he mused, _it's impossible now, and yet I still care for her. I would see her happy and laughing again not the serious careworn Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon but the warm spunky young woman I grew to love. _

He paused for a moment as he noticed the glitter of gold from under her shirt, a thin chain held a ring just above her heart. He had known all along where her heart lay but that could not have stopped him from loving her, _I have known many women but none like Karigan_, Yates smiled sadly. An idea struck him that at first seemed so absurd he almost burst out laughing, but the more he thought about it the more he realised it was not as absurd as it had first seemed. _Could it be_, he wondered, _that all along I have been trying to get over her by being with others_.

Suddenly she looked straight at him her blue eyes blazing with determination, she smiled sadly at him, and he could not help but smile comfortingly back. He wanted to say something to make her smile more brightly but he could not think of a way to lift the darkness that he knew must lay heavy across her heart. _How can I make you smile, how can I stop you from crying inside_, he could not take it anymore all he wanted was to make her happy.

"Yates." It was just a whisper but her heard her just the same.

He was shocked as a single tear rolled down her cheeks, the cheeks that when they were both back in Sacor City had had dimples when she smiled. His heart ached as the tear fell. _I want her to stop mourning me_, he realised.

"Karigan, It wasn't your fault."

She looked at him and smiled weakly once more. "Sorry I didn't catch that."

He shook himself, this was the last chance he had to tell her the truth, when all this was over he would not be able to return to this word. If he hesitated it would be late, they needed to go further in to Blackveil to defeat Mornhavon. _No one should face Mornhavon full of regrets_.

"It wasn't your fault." He repeated, "I don't regret my choice to volunteer, all of my choices that lead me here... I don't regret any of them, I would go through everything again if it meant I could step in-between you and Mornhavon again."

"Again?"

He smiled wryly. "If it is anyone's fault it's mine. I volunteered; I stepped between you and Mornhavon..." Here he paused_. How do I tell her?_ He sighed. "I opened myself up to him, I hoped you would be able to kill him if i kept him in my body. It was risky... but you wounded him a lot."

She started at him like he was mad. She looked to struggled with herself, he could not help but grin as surprise, then anger crossed her features. _That's more like my Karigan_.

"Why?" She asked simply.

He shrugged. "Because I love you."

"Because you loved me." She murmured.

"Because you loved me." Her voice started to raise. "You GAVE YOURSELF TO MORNHAVON... because you loved me. You let me kill you because you loved me."

Her eyes grew wild and tears streamed down her cheeks, she raised her fist as if to beat him, her hand shook as hovered in the air near his chest. She shook her head quickly her long brown hair swaying violently from side to side as sobs broke out from her. He wanted to hold her, he cursed his spirit form. He reached out and touched her shoulder; a teary eye looked up at him.

He smiled and leaned closer to her. He was surprised when she did not flinch with the ghostly contact of his body. "I love you. Not loved."

* * *

><p><strong>I finished the last chapter with Yates trying to comfort Kari, I was thinking about how to incorporate him in to this chapter... And this idea just popped in to my head. I know it's a little short and out of the blue but hey Zachary isn't the only character that caresd about Karigan**


	21. Chapter 21: Apparitions

**Chapter 21: Apparitions**

* * *

><p>The King looked up from where he sat behind his desk, the dying sun shone weakly through the window dying the carpets blood red. He was alone, Estora had left hours ago to make arrangements for the wedding to go forwards, and everyone else had gone in pursuit of Karigan. He wished he could have followed them, <em>I wish I could have said goodbye to her<em>. He sighed. _Why am I the only person who cannot run to protect her? I am the most powerful man in Sacoridia and yet I cannot protect the one I love. I could not make her happy and now I cannot save her._

A movement caught his eye. There in the middle of the room stood Karigan_. I am imagining her here_, he told himself. Yet there was something different about her, the light from the sunset did not caress her face instead she appeared to be standing in some sort of unnatural gloom that did not affect the rest of the study. Her face was paler than usual; the fire that normally burned in her eyes was all but extinguished. He smiled weakly and rose.

Within seconds he was almost embracing her, he had seen the glitter of tears as he had stood to greet her. Zachary reached out to touch her, his hand did not meet the warmth of her body only space where she had been standing moments before. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Karigan?" He whispered. "Kari? I love you Kari please... please come back."

_Why?_ He thought. _Is she already gone? Am I too late to save her from her fate?_

"Kari... don't go to Westirion yet, I never got to say goodbye!" He murmured softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. <strong>

**I know it's been ages. Second year Uni and I've been submitting report after report.**

**This new chapter is short but the next one will be a lot longer.**

**As always R&R please.**

**Enjoy :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Alessandros

**Chapter 22: ****Alessandros**

* * *

><p>Karigan groaned as she found her way blocked by the dark menacing undergrowth once more, she raised her sword irritably. The progress of the otherworldly army had been slow due to her need to hack away at the black brambles that frequently barred her way; she could not drift unfeeling through the thorns and twisted limbs like the other riders did. She tried to push away the weariness as her sword cleaved through the foremost brambles that blocked the way. They must have entered the forest hours ago, but she could not be sure if time even passed in the eternal twilight that surrounded them. She had fought her way through the undergrowth knowing that each step she took in to Blackveil lessened her chances of being able to return.<p>

The all too familiar presence of Mornhavon had first touched her mind when she had first stepped in to the darkness beyond the Wall, now the light touch seemed to be heavier as she travelled deeper in to his domain. Each step she took towards him allowed his grip on her to grow a little firmer. _Why don't you just take me now?_ She thought at the darkness. _I am here, alone, defenceless, why not take me now?_ It took all the energy she could muster while still moving forwards to keep Mornhavon out of her head, she was too aware that if he fully concentrated on her she would not be able to last long.

As the last of the twisted brambles fell to the forest floor her legs carried her onwards, she was only half aware of the forest around her. Karigan sighed happily as her thoughts retreated to the safety of Sacor City; a pair of almond eyes greeted her as she escaped the darkness around her to the world inside her mind where her love for the King was not impossible. For some reason she imagined him sitting alone in his study, his head resting on an upturned palm, his eyes seemed to bore in to her and a twisted smile crossed his lips. She watched as he approached where she stood, his eyes shone with tears as he reach out to hold her. Karigan waited to feel his embrace but it did not come.

"Kari? Kari?"

She shook herself and a single tear ran down her cheek as she returned firmly to the reality of the twisted forest. Lil stood before her, while her mind had been away they had progressed on to one of the Eletian highways that spanned the vast expanse of Blackveil. Karigan jumped as she felt a cold presence wrap itself around her arm, she looked to her left to see Yates grinning at her as his hand enclosed her wrist, and she smiled weakly at him. _Maybe dying won't be so bad_, she mused, _Yates, Mother, Bard and the others. It would not be a bad thing to see them all again._

She looked Yates straight in the eye. "It feels like you are calling to me," She frowned and touched her chest. "I can feel him... he is everywhere... blackening everything... and yet," Karigan paused again and took in the familiar faces of her friends around her. "And yet it feels like you are all waiting for me to join you... calling me to finish this and depart with you."

Lil looked at her pitifully. "You are the only one that can do this Lass, we can only aid you so far."

Karigan nodded, she had been aware all along that she would have to deliver the final blow alone, it brought her some relief to know that at least here in this dark forest someone could understand that. She could feel Mornhavon drawing nearer even as she stood surrounded by the ghosts of her fellow Green Riders, he was moving at last, coming for her. For some reason she felt peaceful, _maybe it will not be painful_, she briefly thought about asking Lil, _I don't want to waste the time i have left, it doesn't matter if it hurts or not i am going to die today_. She shook her head, "_How did you die?" _The memory of Lil shocked her for a moment, she looked straight in to the ghostly eyes of her predecessor and smiled wryly.

"I am going to die aren't I?" She asked.

"Not necessarily, but yes it is quite likely." Lil sighed.

Karigan turned in surprise as she saw Yates tense out of the corner of her eye. He held her gaze in his as his hand hovered just underneath her face.

"I won't let you die Kari. I won't let him take you." He growled fiercely.

Lil cleared her throat and Yates appeared to blush.

"Mornhavon is approaching."

Karigan nodded again and stepped away from her friends. He was almost upon them, it was time to put her Weapons training in to action and fight him face to face. She paused for a moment as she turned away, her heart was beating madly against her chest, she took another step away from the assembled spirits.

Then without turning she addressed them. "Thank you... for everything."

A slight wind blew her hair out of her eyes, she turned to see the host of spirits disappear one by one until only two where left. Lil took a step forward, her face set. She touched her broach and Karigan followed the motion feeling the warmth of the connection trough her fingertips.

"If you need us just call us, you know the ropes." Lil murmured before she too faded in to nothing.

Karigan knew that this was something she would have to do alone and yet she felt like something was missing; after everything that had happened to her she still loved the King with all her heart... she had always loved Zachary. She would not be able to say goodbye to him. _Why doesn't it bother me?_ She felt so confused. _I'm about to die I should be full of regrets, I consciously decided not to see him one last time... I could have gone to his office and told him I was leaving and not to follow me... so why didn't i? Did I want to stop him from following me? I wanted to save everybody. This is what's best for everyone._ She frowned. _But if I was truly in love I should have stayed with Zachary to defend him. I am defending him, _Karigan told herself, _this is the only way_.

"Karigan?" Yates asked.

She shook herself; none of it mattered now if she survived then she could spend longer pondering her decisions. As she began to walk forward to meet Mornhavon head on she took one last look over her shoulder and noticed that Yates was watching her intently.

"Yates thank you for showing me a ghost can blush." She smiled to herself as she heard him splutter.

The moment was short lived however; a strong wind whipped the dark trees surrounding her in to a frenzy, the darkness deepened as if it was welcoming its Master. The wind pulled at her almost knocking her off balance, she fought against it with her tired body, he was so close now. A chill ran through her spine as a man strode through the forest towards her, she recognised the face all too well, the face that had haunted her since she had had the first dream about Hadraix, Alessandros smiled and bowed mockingly.

"At last we meet face to face, Karigan Galadheon daughter of my dearest Hadraix." His handsome face smiled coldly at her as her took a step closer. "I can restore the house of El Fex to you, adopt you as my own, give you the King you desire. All you need to do is swear loyalty to me."

Involuntarily she stepped back. She did not want to listen to his lies, she was so tired, she just wanted it all to end. She thought of everyone back in Sacor City, everyone she wanted to save, everyone she cared about, she let them surround her, it did not matter that she was alone now she did not want any of them to share her fate.

Karigan drew her sabre taking comfort from the familiar weight. "Alessandros del Mornhavon." The name slid off her tongue as if it was poisoned. "What do you want from me?"

He laughed, it was a beautiful laugh for someone who wanted to destroy all she held dear.

"My dearest Galadheon, all I want from you is your unwavering obedience nothing more nothing less. If you are mine you cannot kill me, but I could give you everything."

She gripped her sabre tighter. She did not want to be drawn in by his words. She frowned as he stepped towards her once more, she could feel the darkness emanating off him. This time she took a step towards him closing the gap between them.

Mornhavon laughed. "Very well we will do this your way shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! A longer Chapter this time.<strong>

**We're getting closer to the end now. What do you think? Too fast? Too slow? Review please**

**Thanks to everyone that has kept on reading while I've been writing this.**

**Only a few chapters left! Excited?**

**Keep enjoying**

**Rhii :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Guardian Angel

**Chapter 23: ****Guardian Angel**

Mornhavon laughed. "Very well we will do this your way shall we?"

Before Karigan even had a chance to react a shaft of pure darkness pieced her shoulder, she screamed in pain. She clenched her teeth against the pain as a warm trickle of blood ran down her arm and pulled the tendril of darkness out of her arm. She unconsciously swapped her sabre to her good arm and threw all of her weight behind her sabre as she lunged towards the elegant young man.

As she threw herself towards him she felt a force crash in to her side knocking her off course and in to the cracked surface of the road. Karigan cursed, how many times had Drent told her to be ready to defend against anything. Her body shook as she stood to face him, how was she supposed to beat him. Her shoulder was bleeding freely now but she could not do anything about it, it would have to wait until this was over.

Another wave of force crashed in to her, even though she was ready for it this time it still pushed her backwards by several meters. Mornhavon laughed as he approached her, her body froze in place just as it had during the Kings wedding. He was so close to her that she could have killed him hundreds of different ways if he had been a normal human. But he was not normal, she would never be able to finish this by merely swinging her sword.

"What now Galadheon? You cannot kill me with your toy, what did you come here for if you did not wish to join me? Did you come here to die?"

Karigan gritted her teeth. She would not give him the pleasure of tormenting her.

"How precious you would die for the man you love. You would die for he who forsook you for another? You are here to give your life for him and where is he?" He laughed again.

A vision hovered in front of her, she tried to look away but she could not move her head or close her eyes. A luxurious suite, she presumed was the Kings private quarters, hung before her. Two people sat alone by the fire, she recognised Zachary immediately, he looked so relaxed sitting back in his chair listening to the woman read to him. Estora sat looking as beautiful as ever reading from a small book in her lap. As Karigan watched Estora seemed to pale, concerned Zachary moved towards his wife and smiled encouragingly. As the vision Karigan thought she heard him say something about a child.

Karigan tried to hold back the tears, she did not want Mornhavon to see that he had struck a nerve. _Zachary... he looks so happy. Has he already got over me leaving him? _She wondered. _Does he love Estora?_ She sighed. _All is as it should be then, I must fight for my country and he must produce an heir. Estora deserves to be loved_. Her heart beat quickened. _Me and Zachary being together was never possible, I should be happy for him..._ A single tear escaped from her eyes. _So why does knowing he likes Estora hurt so much?_

"He never loved you." Mornhavon announced coldly. "You were always a game for him, nothing more. Does he really deserve your loyalty?"

"Zachary would never do that." She replied fiercely staring him in the eye.

"You are no Lillian Ambriodhe girl. What would the High King of Sacoridia want with a Greenie? Don't you think if he loved you he would have tried to stop you? There are others following you but," He paused dramatically a grin spreading across his face, "none of them are your precious King."

_There are people following me?_ She was shocked, how could he have known that. _Please let the other Riders be too late to face Mornhavon. Don't let them cross the Wall._

"And now Karigan Galadheon I am going to destroy you."

* * *

><p>Estora paused as she reached the bottom of the page and looked across the room at her husband. Zachary was leaning back in his seat his eyes closed and a small smile on his face, smiling to herself she closed the small book and shifted in her chair. <em>He is asleep to doubt dreaming about her, I shouldn't wake him<em>. She still felt uncomfortable about destroying the connection between the King and her friend, but he had insisted on going on with the marriage. She admired his strength to keep to his word and yet... _What about Karigan? If she returns she will find him officially married in front of the kingdom. Then what will she do?_

Estora felt a wave of sadness overcome her. Despite the Green Riders leaving for the Wall and the Eletians following quickly in pursuit she wondered how many of them truly believed Karigan would return to them. _If she defeats Mornhavon will she return the same person?_ She sighed heavily. Why did it always have to be Karigan? Hadn't she done enough for the country already. _Karigan deserves to be happy she has already done too much for this country. _She looked across at her sleeping husband and found him fully awake watching her.

"Are you alright you look a little pale?" He seemed concerned.

She nodded. "I am fine."

Her eyes widened as she felt a movement from within her, she looked down at her stomach that was covered in deep blue silk. Understanding hit her, no wonder she had not been eating properly and feeling sick in the morning. She felt a light touch on her sleeve; Zachary was leaning over her, his eyebrows knit with concern.

"Perhaps you should go to the Mending Wing?"

Estora smiled up at him. "I don't think I'm unwell."

She could have laughed at the look of confusion on his face. "I think you could have an heir on the way."

The King smiled at her, she could tell Zachary the man was not happy with this news, she could see the conflicting emotions clearly in his eyes. She had expected him to be happy about this development, he was going to be a father. He seemed to fight with himself before excusing himself quickly saying he was going to bring her the Master Mender to check on her health.

_Why is he not happy?_ She wondered. _I am going to bare him an heir._ The truth hit her hard. _Karigan! Oh gods! I wanted to help them, I wanted to make her happy. Zachary will not cast me aside now even if he could be with her, he is not that type of man_. She sobbed. _Oh Karigan, forgive me. What have I done?_

* * *

><p>She watched frozen by magic as the young man conjured another spike of darkness seemingly out of nowhere. She strained against the enchantment upon her, she could not move. <em>Is this how it ends<em>, she wondered, _trapped unable to move_. Mornhavon smiled at her in a way that made her heart skip a beat, he was done playing with her.

"Kari!"

Karigan blinked as the ghost of Yates stood between her and Mornhavon. She knew that even with Yates there the spike would go straight through his spirit form and in to her. Karigan shivered. Yet with the other rider there she felt less alone, _what are you doing? You can't save me you idiot, _she smiled despite herself,_ I'm glad you're still here_.

"Kari..." Yates murmured. "I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven."

Karigan fought back the tears as she realised he was quoting a song, she could not recall where or when she had heard it but she did not care. Yates was still there for her, he would not leave her, and she was not alone. That thought gave her enough strength to break through the enchantment holding her.

She brushed her hand against her broach in an old habit; fading would not save her against Mornhavon, not when he could feel her presence from across Sacoridia. She felt warmth pulsing through her broach, magic pulsed through her body like molten fire, she saw Yates solidify as the sound of hoof beats took over her senses.

"Westirion." She felt herself say

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! This Chapter was Inspired <strong>** by Guardian Angel a song by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**Tell me what you think. My sister was playing iTunes while I was writting this and I thought it brought out Yates' character brilliantly.**

**Anyway I don't own the song lyrics in this chapter. For those who don't know the song the link below is to a youtube video with lyrics:**

**.com/watch?v=jRehmX3zlwE**

**I've written the epilouge now. I just need to work the rest of the story in to one maybe two chapters.**

**Please Review, tell me what you like and don't like. I'm getting a little aprehensive now.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed in the past. It lets me know that you are enjoying what you read.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Rhii :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Weapons Council

**Chapter 24: Weapons Council**

* * *

><p>Donal walked nervously behind the King, he did not know what had transpired in the royal apartments but whatever it was it had put Zachary in a terrible mood. The King looked so tense. <em>Did he argue with the Queen? <em>Donal wondered. _I can't imagine that he would ruin what she... what Karigan was risking her life to save_. Like all of the Weapons above and below he was aware of the feelings between the King and their sister-in-arms, he sometimes wondered if the secret had spread to protect the King or out of protectiveness for their sister.

He looked over at Willis as they followed like shadows, Fastion would have been able to approach the King and maybe even coax the problem out of him. But Fastion was not in the palace, nor was he in Sacor City, he had chased after their wayward sister in hope of stopping her before she crossed the Wall. _Did you get there in time?_ He sighed. Mara came for training less regularly now, he worried about what the disappearance of Karigan had done to her, she always seemed so pale and tired when she did come. He still looked forward to the training sessions despite the Chief Riders lack of progression due to recent events, despite himself he quite enjoyed the compatible silence they normally sat in while they rested between bouts.

He shook himself as the King stopped abruptly in the middle of the courtyard. Donal tried to avoid meeting Zachary's eyes as the King swung around to face his protectors, his face pale, it was too obvious that his mask was slipping.

"What should I do?" Zachary murmured.

"Sire?" Willis questioned.

"I have betrayed her!"

Donal sighed and looked at his companion. Willis looked just as confused as he felt, no doubt something new had transpired within the Royal Quarters. He smiled wryly, _what if he is simply annoyed with himself for falling for the Queen? It would make sense._ _She is a kind and beautiful woman._ His heart sank._ Karigan will be heartbroken, but it will make it easier for her if he loved another._ She could let herself move on. Willis must have been thinking something similar because it was he who spoke first.

"Estora is a fair Queen Sire, and you are a compassionate man. I do not think she would have any hard feelings against you being favourable to the match that is also your duty."

"Willis is right. She would not deny you happiness; she is not that sort of person." Donal added.

Zachary started at them for a moment, he looked like he was about to laugh before his face fell again. "I do not love Estora..." He paused. "I love her. I am afraid that I have betrayed her trust, I said I would find a way for us... I am unable to do even that now. Even if there is a way... even if my marriage could be annulled... I cannot leave Estora. I cannot leave the mother of my child."

Donal stared at the King. This was brilliant news for Sacoridia there was a Queen and now there was even an heir on the way. He smiled, Karigan would be pleased to know everything she had done would not be in vain_. If she returns she will not be the same person_, he sighed, _if our sister-in-arms returns who's to say she won't just want to return home... I doubt any here would judge her for wanting to continue her life as a merchant. She has been through enough already_.

Donal looked Zachary straight in the eye. "She would be happy for you."

Zachary's expression darkened. "Would? You speak as if she has died."

"Sire... the chances of her returning... I also want her to return, we all do, but we have to accept that she may not be coming back."

Donal's heart sank as the King's mask slipped in to place. "We are going to find the Master Mender."

With that Zachary stormed off in the direction of the Mending Wing.

"If anyone stands a chance its Karigan." Willis smiled wryly.

He nodded as they fell in to their silent hidden positions behind the King. _We have to believe she'll come back, if she doesn't it could be worse than a few broken hearts, Mornhavon may still be alive_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this newest chapter.<strong>

**I know I left you on a bit of a cliff hanger in the last chapter. So here just tying up a few loose ends.**

**Anyway we're almost finnished now :)**

**Rhii**


	25. Chapter 25: Until the End

**Chapter 25: Until the End**

* * *

><p>Karigan blinked, how had she got here? She had felt the hoof beats resonating through her and the pull of magic but she had not willingly released any, yet she was standing once again in the centre of the barren plain of the white world. She could not see Mornhavon anywhere but she could feel he was near.<p>

"Kari. Where are we?"

She turned to face Yates, only he no longer seemed like a ghost to her. _Am I dead?_ She quickly assessed her situation. _In here anything is possible_, she reminded herself. Yates looked so solid, she reached out a hand to touch him, she pulled her arm back shocked, he was solid. He grinned at her and before she could blink he had pulled her in to his arms. She buried her head in to his chest and could not help but smile, he smelt like fresh hay, Karigan knew he was not alive but she let herself have just a moment where she could almost feel that her friend could return back to Sacor City with her.

"Kari... It's not your fault." He murmured.

She suddenly realised she was crying. _I missed him, the Rider Wing isn't the same without his lively antics. He's one of my dearest friends, I have to finish this so what he did for me wasn't in vain._ She looked up at him with wet eyes.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked.

Yates grinned. "Until the end, I might not be able to stay after you finish this... but I will linger as long as I can manage. I won't leave you alone Kari. I love you."

She was unsure how to respond. Her heart lay with the King... In the end she just smiled weakly back at him, which seemed enough as he gave her one last squeeze before releasing her. She shook herself why did she have to resist the urge to find comfort in her fellow Riders arms. _I just want to know he doesn't blame me_?

"There's someone who came to meet you." He murmured, softly pushing her forwards. "Go find him; I will wait here for you."

She walked forwards hesitantly, there was something waiting in the distance, a dark figure. A weird sensation washed over her, she felt memories she had never seen before wash over her, a large chasm, Salvistar and an Avatar. She shook herself. _I can't be that powerful, I would know if I had done something like that_. She frowned as she remembered the Owl feather, if Laurelyn could change her memory who knows what a god could so to her. Karigan was close to the figure now, it was a huge dark horse with fiery eyes that waited patiently for her.

"Salvistar." She murmured.

The horse bowed his head as she reached him. "Greetings Avatar." The voice felt like it was echoing around her head. "We meet again. You know why you are here."

It was not a question_. The threat of Mornhavon must be heavy indeed if the Gods are getting involved_, she thought.

"The balance between those who are living and those who should remain dead has been broken. We were not quick enough to get to you before you faced Mornhavon, but now you will ride against him as the Avatar of Westrion."

Karigan nodded. She knew this was her destiny, she had been destined to do this since her ancestor Hadraix turned against Mornhavon. She moved to mount the death gods stead and noticed a familiar sword resting on his back, she had wielded the lesser of this sword before.

"Yes that is the sword of your forbearer; Lillian Ambriodhe also rode as an Avatar once. This is her sword, you will wield this against Mornhavon. It carries enchantments long since forgotten by your kind."

Gingerly she picked up the long sword, she was surprised to find that even in her current state she could wield it easily. She nodded to herself and mounted up. This was it; this was the end of the threat to Sacoridia. Without warning she was back in the twisted forest, she heard Mornhavon's twisted laugh welcome her back. She faced him from atop Salvistar; she gripped the long sword tightly suddenly glad that Drent had been so through with her training.

"I had destroyed an Avatar before Westrion, is this the best you can do?" Mornhavon laughed.

She adjusted her grip on the hilt as Salvistar closed the gap between them in one leap. Karigan didn't think as she thrust the sword towards Mornhavon, she felt the blade make contact with something. She screamed as pain shot up her arm, Salvistar turned to where Mornhavon had stood before a mangled body lay on the ground yet she could still feel the darkness of Mornhavon nearby. Her vision started darkening as she realised that yet again Mornhavon was within her mind. She gasped as pain shot across her chest.

As she fell in to darkness a single memory crossed her mind. _"To live you must first die."_

* * *

><p>Fastion grinned as he finally reached the Wall. Karigan could not be too far ahead of him in crossing the Wall, he would be able to catch up with her quickly now. As he rode in to the encampment a confused Dale met him at the paddock where the horses were kept.<p>

"They told me a Black Shield had arrived but I didn't believe them. What brings you to the Wall?" She asked.

He frowned. "Karigan. I'm following Karigan."

Dales confusion dissolved in to panic. "She isn't with the other riders?"

Fastion shook his head.

"She hasn't come through this way. She must have sneaked through while we slept. A few days back there were whispers through the camp of ghosts riding past towards one of the watch towers." Dale paled. "The wild ride. She has been in Blackveil for days!"

Fastion stared at her in disbelief. He remembered how Karigan had first arrived in Sacor City on her first unplanned mission to deliver a dying riders final message. She had appeared out of nowhere on Condor as if a great hand had picked her up from the North Road and put her down at the front steps of the Castle. He had left only hours after her, she could have crossed Sacoridia in minuets as opposed to the week it had taken him. He groaned, _she is lost to me, I rode so hard but I lost her_.

Dale smiled at him. "Don't lose hope."

A scream so terrible that it felt like it was going to rip his heart out echoed across the camp. Despite the distortion of pain in the voice he knew who he would find. At the centre of the encampment a body of a young woman lay by the side of a fire, her hair was matted and scratches crossed her face but he could not care less. He ran and embraced Karigan's body. Her eyes flickered open briefly and a flash of recognition crossed her face.

"He's gone." She whispered.

Fastion felt a tear fall down his cheek as her eyes slowly closed and she fell still. He gently removed the great sword from her grasp, there would be time to examine it later, he shook her gently hoping that maybe she was only asleep. He checked her pulse, nothing. Her put his cheek near her face but felt no breath on his face nor did her chest rise and fall.

"No!" Behind him he heard Dale sobbing.

Gently he picked up the body of the woman the King loved... _the woman I loved_... and laid her down on one of the benches around the fire. She looked so peaceful, an expression he doubted she ever wore in normal life, she was always so passionate and fiery such a serene expression seemed alien on her. Trying not to cry in front of the soldiers that were gathering around he brushed her long hair out of her face and gently kissed her forehead. As he raised his head he found himself face to face with someone he never expected to see. A ghostly figure of a Green Rider stood beside Karigan's body openly crying.

"I never wanted this." Yates murmured. "I promised to be with her until the end. I didn't want this to be the end, she gave her life... I have no strength to remain."

Fastion watched as the ghost of the Green Rider faded in to nothingness before looking back down at his friend. They should be celebrating the greatest victory in the history of Sacoridia... but to him it was not a victory, or if it was it was hollow. Such a steep price to pay for peace. He turned to see Dale leading a horse forwards.

"Take her home Fastion."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me yet!<strong>

**Rhii**


	26. Chapter 26: Avatar

**Chapter 26: Avatar**

All was quiet and peaceful, green grass blew gently over the rolling hills and above the sky was warm and cloudless. Below on the flatter ground young foals played together under the watchful gaze of their mothers, Karigan smiled as one of the newly born foals took its first steps towards the others eager to join in with the fun.

"This isn't so bad." She murmured to her companion.

Salvistar nodded his great black head. "I am sorry Avatar there was no other way."

She smiled and shrugged. "I do miss them all but I am glad that they are safe now. Besides the King has an heir and all is right with the world."

Despite herself a tear trickled down her cheek, not from sadness, she had accepted her fate long ago even before Westrion had pulled both her and Mornhavon out of the world of the living. They had died together sharing the same mind, it had been hard not to feel sorry for him as she shared his final thought... an aching longing to see Hadraix again. She was glad that Zachary had a happy and loving family now. If she could not make him happy she was glad someone could. She knew he still loved her, missed her and yet as time passed he seemed to begin to enjoy life again.

"Will you still ride as Avatar? No other wished to follow the call beyond life yet it seems there is something you still wish to do." His nose touched her broach and her ears drummed with the sound of hoof beats.

She smiled and brushed her hand against her broach unlike the other Riders here hers had remained solid not a ghost of a broach. She had watched in amazement as the broach completely disappeared from her physical body and reappear on her body here. She had only visited the world of the living a few times, she was unable to come and go as freely as the others. It seemed she was still bound by the call.

"I still answer the call." She smiled her sense of pride swelling within her. "I will ride as Avatar again."

The stallion bowed his head. Karigan turned back to watch the horses until she was aware that the death gods stead was no longer beside her. _I lived to serve my King, I died to save my country and now in death I serve the Gods. The captain was right strange things do seem to happen around me_. She grinned. _I must have caused her a lot of trouble always turning up unconscious in the strangest places_. She sighed and picked a stem of grass. _Oh Fastion, I wish I had been able to hold on a little longer, you tried so hard to save me... only for me to die in your arms_. She remembered all too vividly returning with the other Riders here to watch the remembrance circle held by the Green Riders, it had been strange to see the normally stony faced Weapons join in, many she had not known personally had been there each of them remembering someone dear to them. She had been surprised how many people had said her own name.

* * *

><p>"I remember Karigan G'ladheon. Who was like a daughter to me." The Captain croaked.<p>

"Karigan." The circle murmured.

Lynx stepped forwards. "I too remember Karigan. I also remember Yates Cardell who also fell in the fight against Mornhavon.

"Karigan. Yates"

The next person to step forward had surprised Karigan. Donal had lead the sobbing Mara forward. "We remember Karigan. Who was a good friend and a brilliant Green Rider."

"Karigan."

The list had gone on and on. Those that had known her all had something to add on to the ceremonial words. Until at last only Fastion was left, his eyes seemed to gaze over as he stepped forward to complete the ritual.

"I remember Karigan our sister-in-arms. May she be happy in the care of the Gods." He had looked right at her, she had thought to begin with it was a coincidence but his eyes did not leave her face as he continued. "She was more than just a dear friend. I loved her."

She remembered as he had blushed slightly before stepping back in to his place in the circle. It was completely silent for a moment as the Green Riders seemed to digest this piece of news before they replied with her name. As the circle broke she felt herself being pulled back away from the records room, Fastion did not move like the others did. His eyes held hers until she was not there anymore tears in his eyes

* * *

><p>She shook herself as she remembered the sorrow in Fastion's eyes. She had felt guilty about not holding on long enough to say anything to him before. <em>He loved me, and I could not even hold on to hear him say it while I still lived. I put him through so much, through having to keep my love for Zachary secret, through having to chase me across Sacoridia only to find me dying.<em> She winced. _So many people cared about me, I was so blind to think Zachary was the only one, I should have spent more time with Fastion before..._ She paused. _I should have spent more time with Yates too_. She had thought a lot about how she could have done things differently. _If I had not been so blind I could have possibly been happy with one of them in life_.

She sighed and got to her feet. Stretching she began to wander along the ridge of gently swaying grass, she grinned as she noticed a familiar figure in the distance. Her leisurely pace increased to a run, she laughed for the first time since she came here as she waved back in greeting. Yates beamed back in reply and came to meet her halfway.

"So what's the story behind you and gods?" He grinned elbowing her in the ribs.

She shrugged and stared hard at him. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Yates seemed to sober for a moment. He put his arm around her and began to steer her onwards along the ridge. "They are going to be just fine."


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

A small girl with wild auburn hair ran through the long grassed pasture, she beamed as her father caught her and threw her over his shoulder. She laughed musically and beat her small fists on his back playfully, the man grinned as he carried his daughter unceremoniously towards the palace.

"Father?"

He smiled to himself and sat her on the back of a big red horse. She beamed even more brightly and hugged the beast's neck tightly her small hands running through his mane.

"Father, tell me about the Riders!" She demanded.

He grinned, she loved the stories he told her about the Long War, Lillian Ambriodhe and the other heroes of Sacoridia.

"Who do you want me to tell you about Lil again?"

The small girl shook her head fiercely.

"What about F'ryan Coblebay?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Mother gets upset when you tell that story."

He sighed heavily. "Who do you want me to tell you about?"

The girl beamed. "Tell me about her!"

"Her?"

"Mother told me there was a beautiful Knight Rider who saved Sacoridia many times. When I grow up I want to be like that! I'm going to be a Green Rider and meet Eletians and battle Groundmites..."

He interrupted his daughter eagerness. "You cannot be a Green Rider, it is too dangerous." He stroked the horses neck absent-mindedly. "Why don't I tell you about Yates Cardell I don't think I've told you that one yet."

"But I want to find out about her!" The small girl smiled. "Did you ever meet her father? Did you ever meet the woman who vanquished Mornhavon?"

He blinked. "Rider Sir G'ladheon? Have I not already told you her story?"

She shook her head. "Did you ever meet her? Was she beautiful?"

He smiled sadly. "I knew her, she was very close to me, in fact I was the one that knighted her. She was a brave and passionate woman who saved me and the country countless times. She gave her life to save Sacoridia from the darkness of Mornhavon..."

Zachary paused, even though it had been ten years since her body had been brought back to Sacor City it still hurt. _I still miss her, I am not unhappy, I have a son, a daughter and a beautiful wife and yet I cannot stop myself from missing her_. He looked at his daughter who smiled up at him her bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement in a way that almost reminded him of his lost love... _almost but not quite. I will never see my Karigan again._

"What was she like?"

Zachary paused. "She was the most amazing woman I ever met. So kind and caring to others, she was always so free and alive."

The small princess looked at her father with piercing blue eyes. "What was her name?"

"Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon."

"You loved her."

He looked at his six year old daughter with surprise, her eyes burnt with passion as she leant forwards in eagerness. Her grin stretched from ear to ear as he tried to find words to explain himself, he did not want her to think he was unfaithful to her mother. He loved Estora, he just loved Karigan more, even now, even after all this time his love for her blazed like a beacon in his heart. After all he had named his only daughter after her.

"Kari..." He tried to explain.

"Why didn't you marry her?" The girl demanded in a way that was scarily alike to her namesake.

"I am the King, she was born a commoner. She did great things for Sacoridia but I would never have been allowed to marry her. Your mother was the daughter of a Lord Governor before she became my Queen."

"Did you tell her?" Kari demanded.

"Your mother knows about all of this yes."

"No, did you tell Karigan you loved her?"

Zachary blushed. "Yes although she ran from me for a long time afterwards."

"And? Did you kiss her?"

"Kari!"

He did not know where this was coming from. What had his daughter been listening to in the corridors of the palace? Obviously his feelings for Karigan G'ladheon were not as secret as he had once thought they were, but now she was no longer a threat to Estora's throne he fancied that people might talk about his brave young rider and how she gave her life to defend her country, how tragic it was that despite saving them all she could never be with the one man she loved. He smiled to himself and picked his daughter up once more.

"Come on, your mother is waiting for us Karigan."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it folks. I'm going to upload an Alternate ending though for those who aren't happy about things turned out.<strong>

**Please Please Please Review now that its done.**

**Thanks.**

**Rhii**


	28. Alternative Ending: Reunited

**Alternative Ending: Reunited**

She smiled up at him. Her body hurt so much but she did not care anymore, he was here with her. _Zachary_, _I thought I'd never see you again. _She sighed softly earning herself a worried look. _I was okay with that, as long as you lived that was okay with me. _He was sitting patiently beside her bed in the Mending Wing, his long coat draped over the back of the plain wooden seat, waiting... _waiting for what?_ She wondered. _I am not going anywhere, not soon at least, I think when I feel better I may take my leave and travel back home to Corsa for a bit ... maybe I might go and see Alton and Estral in Woodhaven as well._

"Kari..."

She brought her thoughts back to the present, back to the King who was worriedly sitting by the side of her sick bed. _When did he start holding my hand?_ Had he been holding her hand when she woke up, or had he only just cupped it in his larger hand, she found she could not remember. His almond-shaped eyes searched her face. She wondered what he saw, as he looked intently at her.

"Kari... Why?" He asked.

She smiled gently at him. She knew what he meant, in fact she was surprised he had not asked the minute he had found her awake looking at him. She had been awake long before he had noticed, just laying there waiting for him to notice, it had been amusing to see the shock on his face when he had met her eyes for the first time.

She shrugged. "Why not your Highness."

His eyes widened. "You could have died Karigan, I thought I was going to lose you. I was terrified when Fastion brought you back to Sacor City laying lifeless in a carrage."

She thought of telling him she had died, but decided against it_. He would never let me leave the city again if he knew I was only allowed to return through Westirions grace_. He might be her King but there were things he was probably better off not knowing, like her time as the Avatar and what had really happened when she had faced Mornhavon.

Karigan softly stroked the back of his hand. "You have so much to live for. Your wife, your country, your people, there is so much left in your life that is worth living for."

"Kari..."

"No matter what happens I will always be here for you," She paused.

"What are you saying?" Tears were falling down his face now.

She looked deep in to his amazing almond eyes, _he must think I am dying_... she smothered a laugh, _too late I have already died and been to heaven, I have already seen much of what is beyond this life as the Avatar_. She wanted to reassure him but she did not know how to tell him what she needed to, the Birdman was right, even though she still loved Zachary riding as the Avatar had let her put things in to perspective. _Love isn't something I should deny myself, but I will never put my love above my duty... duty to who? _She wondered_. Duty to Sacoridia, to Westirion and the Green Rider. One day when duty allows me then I will consider what to do next._

* * *

><p><strong>What could have been. <strong>

**Let me know which one you prefer.**

**Choose whichever ending you find the best.**

**Review pleeeeeeeease!**

**Well that's a wrap! Thank you for reading what I've written.**

**I hope you've enjoyed it.**

**Thanks again.**

**Rhii**


End file.
